Gohan Enters Boku No Hero Academia
by Atlantic Trident
Summary: Gohan was going throughout his daily routine, but was sent to Bulma's place by his mother. While there one of her machines goes haywire and teleports him to the world of Boku No Hero Academia. Will he return? How will he adjust to his new life? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was an ordinary day like it always was. It was summer, June to be exact, and the temperature was extremely hot and humid. You could look over the horizon and see nothing but untarnished landscape as far as your eyes could see. Beautiful prairies lined the area with a tree or two every so often. As you looked further in the distance there was some mountains, with visible snow at the cap. However, as you scanned the area it was apparent that there were some strange creatures roaming around the ground, almost as if they were dinosaurs. In fact, there was one coming into view right now.

"Yaaaay! Whooohooo! Alright, let's keep playing!" You could see a blue blur running across the ground. Closer inspection revealed what looked like a small child, wearing a blue and green Chinese styled shirt, with a purple undershirt with matching pants (with a red scarf), and black shoes. However, something was off. It seemed as if the child was running like a bullet train across the earth.

"Goten, stop messing around! That's dangerous!" Behind him was a large, scaly creature that was in fact a Paozusaurus. The look on its face would have made the manliest of men wet himself at just how utterly terrifying it was. "Brouhaha," yelled the creature as it emitted a loud roar which sounded like it went for miles. If you looked behind the dinosaur, there was an older boy flying just directly above/behind it midair. He looked to be about in his teen years wearing a purple gi with a red sash, blue wristbands and brownish-orange shoes.

Goten, filled with almost superhuman levels of enthusiasm and energy, ignored his brother's plea to stop. You could see an overly pissed look on Gohan's face with a vein bulging out of his head. "That's it! I am stopping this right now!" Before anyone knew it, Gohan immediately vanished and reappeared with Goten being grabbed around the torso by him. While doing this, Gohan removed a peculiar looking object from Goten's possession; It was an egg with large, bright-green specs on it. Gohan immediately did a 180 degree turn to the dinosaur which made it almost fall over in its tracks; The dinosaur desperately trying not crush its precious offspring. Gohan looked up at the creature and said, "Look we got your egg right here, its unharmed!" Gohan gently set down the egg for the dinosaur to inspect. With an inquisitive look, she sniffed the egg and then gave off the air of being content. Gohan then proceeded to pat her snout and consoled her while saying, "Hey, look. We're sorry to have taken your egg." He continued to pet her, "We didn't mean any harm, my little brother was just messing around." The dinosaur seemed to look calmer now, without any visible sign of anger in her eyes. She then proceeded to back away from Gohan, and gently pick up her egg with her maw agape as to not crush her delicate offspring. The dinosaur looked at Gohan one last time before she turned around and went the other way.

"Man, that was fun! Let's do it again! Do it again," said Goten in an enthusiastic tone. Gohan, tired of his little brother's escapade, decided to give him the full force of his fury; He was glaring daggers at his little brother. Goten gave Gohan an excited look and said, "Gohan lets go bother some pterodactyls next, I bet we ca- Bonk!" Goten rubbed his head as a giant cartoonish bruise started forming. As he kept rubbing, tears started to form in his eyes and he said, "Ow! What was that for!?"

Gohan was getting annoyed with his brother's inability to understand the situation. "What have me and mom told you about going off and messing with the dinosaurs!"

Goten seemed to look guilty and looked towards the ground in shame, "Not to go around them because they're dangerous."

Gohan was relieved his younger brother finally understood. "Yeah, that's right." Gohan began to think about all that just transpired, and after he finished mulling over everything, he just sighed and then smiled. "I know it may seem fun to do that, but its seriously dangerous and if something happened to you mom would be beside herself." Goten had a look of guilt and tears started to form in his eyes. "But hey, don't worry about it.", said Gohan as he rubbed Goten's head. "I used to do stuff like that all the time when I was a kid, but you just got to make sure you understand that its dangerous." Goten wiped away the visible droplets of tears at the corners of his eyes and nodded in agreement. Gohan began to walk the other way and motioned Goten to follow him Gohan said, "C'mon, let's go. It's about time for dinner. If we're late moms going to kill us." Goten nodded to this and called out into the air and out in the distance you could see an orange cloud coming closer to them by the second and before you knew it, the cloud was right in front of Goten. Despite all that just happened, Goten was back to his old self.

"Race you home big bro," said Goten as he jumped onto the orange floating cloud with a big smile.

Gohan smiled back and said, "You're on!" Both sped off at mach speeds into the distance until they were both out of sight.

 **A/N: I am sorry to have been gone for so long. For the people who saw my first chapter of The Legend of Korra/DBZ crossover, I apologize for not doing anything with it. I just kinda lost interest in it mainly since I didn't watch much of The Legend of Korra; I didn't know any of the characters personalities, quirks, or mannerisms. I didn't want to write a story where I didn't understand the characters to their fullest extent, it would be weird for you guys to see them out of character. Not only that, but life stuff like college came up, so I have been busy. I have watched Boku No Hero though and have a pretty good idea on how each character acts, therefore I will probably stick to this story for now until I watch the Legend of Korra. Sorry :(**

 **P.S.: When you guys read this, and have any suggestions as to improve my writing style, feel free to say something. The substance in my writing is ok, but I have a very simple, basic understanding of how grammar is supposed to be done. Really, if I could get an editor that would be great. Also, if somebody could tell me how to format all of this properly, that would be great. I don't know if my font is off, if I am not adding enough material, or what, but it just looks off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Boku No Hero Academia Recap**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Boku No Hero Academia. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi, Shueisha, Viz Entertainment, and Madman Entertainment. Please support the official release!**

Faint distinct crying sounds could be heard of in the distance. A boy with green and black hair with a turquoise shirt had his arms stretched outwards protecting a sobbing boy behind him.

"Why are you being so mean," said the boy with green hair. "You are making him cry Ka-Chan! If you keep on hurting him, uh, I'll uh…. I'll stop you myself!"

Three boys of the same age stand opposite of the boy protecting the other child. Each one looked like they wanted to start a fight. The boy who led the group had spiky blonde hair and a blue shirt. Another has a white tank top and short brown hair. The last one was wearing a purple turned around baseball cap, with dark brown hair, a yellow polo, and a purple undershirt.

A Smirk appeared on the blonde boy's face. "You want to pretend to be a hero!?" He punches his hand and makes an explosion on contact. "You don't stand a chance without a quirk, Deku!"

The boy with the blonde hair smiled and looked at Deku menacingly. Deku cried while trying to keep his ground but the three kids charged at him, and the blonde-haired boy punches at him.

 ***Later***

The sound of cicadas is in the air, indicating the summer weather. Deku lies on the ground in an injured state next to a tree with the boy whom he tried to save leaning over him while crying. 

_"Here's the sad truth. All men are not created equal. When I was four years old, I learned that some kids have more power than others. But that won't hold me back. If anything, it pushed me to do better."_

 ***Unknown Metropolitan Area***

A giant mole man creature rampages about near several buildings. Deku looks up at the monster with an inquisitive gaze and an eager disposition. Deku's full name is revealed to be Izuku Midoriya. The creature looks down to a crowd of citizens and a passerby comments, "That's one huge supervillain!"

 _"The first incident was in Cheng, Cheng City. An extraordinary child was born who radiated light." *Look of papa who was shitting his pants at the sight of his child radiating light* After that reports of people with superpowers popped up across the globe. No-one knew what was causing these quirks. Before long, the supernatural become totally normal, dreams are reality. The world became a superhuman society, with about 80% of the population possessing some uncanny ability. Our streets looked like scenes from a comic book. As cities swirled with chaos and confusion, a new profession dominated our collective consciousness. It was an age of heroes."_

"Roaarrrhhhh," yelled the villain as he caused a rampage and knocked down a power line which fell towards a group of civilians. A Man with white hair, blue shirt, and guards on his body with black and yellow stripes catches the power line with his bare hands. Citizens start praising him for saving their lives. "Oh, nice! Way to go Desutegoro!"

"The punching hero! I wish I had a quirk that made me super strong!"

A police officer was looking in awe at the seen in front of him, but before he could do anything else, a stream of water comes out from a man's hands in the form of a barricade in front of the civilians. His hands looked to be like fire hydrants, and the rest of his body makes him appear to be a firefighter. "Everyone please stand back this area is far too dangerous!"

People look in awe at this man who was protecting them, seeming to recognize him. "Whoa! The rescue specialist Backdraft is here! He'll make sure we're OK!"

Random citizens start talking about the scene unfolding in front of them, curious as to what was indeed happening. "This guy must be pretty desperate to go full monster in the middle of the city?"

Another man responded, "You know what happened?"

The man replied, "Just some amateur who stole someone's bag and got himself cornered."

Another random man chimes in on the situation, "A quirk like that and he is just a petty thief?"

"I got held up, the train is out. It's another villain, I am not sure when I am going to make it to the office." As the man on the phone kept talking to his wife/girlfriend, a random group of girls screeched

"Aahhhhh! He's coming! He's the greatest!"

"Get away from me, or I'll break you like a toothpick," said the villain as he kept rampaging about.

Midoriya looks up at the scene unfolding and says, "Ah, this is going to be good!" The villain punches at a hero with the skin-tight blue suit and wood appendages, helmet and belt. He stretches his wooden arm out like a grappling hook and swings away from the attack to a nearby structure.

Midoriya looked in awe at the superhero doing his work and said, "It's Kamui Woods! He may be new, but he is making a big name for himself!"

A man who was watching the fight right next to Midoriya asked, "Why the dopey looking grin?... Oh wait, I know what you are, a fanboy!"

Midoriya scratched the back of his head embarrassingly and said, "Uh, sorta?"

Kamui Woods sprinted onto the train tracks, jumped over an incoming swat from the villain, and then proceeded to land on the villain's arm. He hops up at the villain and wraps his arms around the wrists of the giant. The villain then swings him around like a ragdoll and flings him out into the air but not before he gets his bearings together and lands perfectly on a nearby building. Kamui Woods looks at the villain and says, "Assault, Robbery, and illegal use of powers during rush hour traffic." He grips his hand tightly as to emphasize his rage. "You are the incarnation of evil!" Kamui woods then turned his hand into a giant tree branch.

Deku was excited by this new development and yelled, "There! his special move!"

The man right next to him agreed and said, "C'mon tree man, show us something flashy!"

Kamui woods shot his arm towards the villain. Then he and Midoriya simultaneously uttered the phrase, "The Preemptive, Binding Lacquered Chains Prison!"

The attack was about to hit home before…."Canyon Cannon!" A giant woman with blonde hair appears out of nowhere and kicks the villain in the face. Everybody gives a look of shock; Kamui woods sits there dumbstruck simply gasping. A bunch of cameramen comes up who seem to want to get some inappropriate pictures, and they continuously say, "Money shot! Money shot! Money shot!"

The new hero on the scene appeared to be a relatively young woman with blonde hair, a purple, white, and orange suit with horns, and purple eyes. "Piece of cake for the worlds next hottest hero. Hi there everyone, I'm Mt. Lady." She then shakes her butt. "And you don't have to worry about this bum anymore." 

"Money shot! Money Shot! Money Shot!" *Repeated several more times* Most of the men in the crowd were ogling her like no tomorrow.

Kamui was visibly upset and was complaining about having his villain stolen from him, "Wait, is she taking all of the credit?!" A brief moment of silence permeated the area before it was swiftly broken by the loud cheers of the crowd.

 _"With the rise of superpowers came an explosive increase in criminal activity. While governments were stuck trying to figure out how to reform laws with quirks in mind, courageous people started performing heroic acts to keep our city safe. Protecting us against villains who abuse their powers for evil. With overwhelming public support, heroes found an official place as peacekeepers overseen by the government. Those who performed the best were paid the most and got all the fame and glory. Their careers depended on their ability to stay in the spotlight."_

"Gigantification, uh-huh," said Midoriya has he wrote notes down in a notebook. "Well, she's definitely got the looks and attitude to be a crowd favorite, and her quirk is really showy, but it'll be kinda hard for her to get around much in the city without damaging lots of things. That means she might not be very useful."

The man noticed him taking notes and commented, "What's that fanboy, you taking notes over there? Want to be a hero too huh?"

The man gives thumbs up and Deku smiles and shakes his head as says, "Yes, more than anything!"

 ***Classroom in Orudera Middle School***

A teacher begins reading off a piece of paper, "Sooooo, as third-year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude tests, but why bother." The teacher looks down at the students arrogantly, but then something unexpected happens. "I know all of you want to go to the hero track!" The mood immediately changes when the teacher changes his tone.

 _*The class cheers*_

"Yes. Yes. You all have some very impressive quirks, but no power usage allowed at school, get ahold of yourselves!"

Ka-chan was sitting on the side soaking this in. As expected, he looks much older yet still carries his belligerent attitude. "Hey teach, don't lump me in with these bunch of losers! I'm the real deal, but these guys will be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-lister," said Katsuki Bakugou.

The students give an annoyed look at Bakugou and yell at him for his arrogance. "You think you're better than us Katsuki," said a random student in the class.

Bakugou gets up and yells, "Let's go, I'll take you all on!" Everyone in the class starts yelling at Bakugou collectively.

The teacher looks down at the paper and reads off it to the rest of the class. "Uh, you got impressive test results, maybe you will get into Yuuei High?"

 _*Gossip in the background*_

"He's going to try for the national school!? That school has a .2% acceptance rate it's impossible to get into," said another random student in the class.

Bakugou looks up and says arrogantly, "And that's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me! I ace all the mock tests, I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance at getting in! I'll end up more popular than All Might himself and be the richest hero of all time! People across the world will know who I am and it all starts with Yuuei High!"

The teacher looks down at his papers again. "Oh yeah! Midoriya didn't you want to go to Yuuei too?"

Katsuki turns white and gives a shocked look while Deku hides and cowers on his desk. Everyone looks at him for a second, then laughs. "Midoriya!? You're kidding, right," said yet another random student.

"There is no way you're getting into the hero course without a quirk!?"

Deku nervously says, "Well actually, they got rid of that rule. I could be the first one."

Katsuki hits his desk extremely pissed, and Deku falls to the ground. "Listen up Deku, your even worse than the rest of these damn rejects you, quirkless wannabee! You really think they'd let someone like you in when they could have someone like me!?"

Deku falls back to the wall nervously and says, "Ah, no wait!? You've got it all wrong! Really, I'm not trying to compete against you! You've got to believe me!" Deku then looks down to the ground nervously, trying his hardest to keep his composure. "It's just that I've wanted to be a hero since I was little. I may not have a quirk, but I can still try my hardest can't I?" Katsuki then looks down at Midoriya menacingly with the shadowy figures his classmates sharing the same traits.

"You'd never be able to hang with the best of the best, you'd die in the exams! Defenseless Izuku, this schools already crappy, you really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard!"

 ***Storefront in The Middle of Hosu City***

A scream from a woman could be heard. A villain runs out of a store with the storekeeper on his heels, "Hey get back here! Someone stop that monster!"

The villain runs down the street and says, "Yell all you want sucker, this catch is mine!" The slime villain continues running down the sidewalk.

A random bystander and his group of friends start talking. "Dude, where are all the heroes?

"Weird, normally someone would swoop in right away," said another bystander.

"Maybe they're all still busy from that scene this morning," interjected a third person.

"Remember when we didn't have to worry about randos with quirks all the time," said the first one.

"Seriously, there's no stopping him," said the third person.

A mysterious figure appears behind them, "Yes there is!" The bystanders who commentated look behind them. A very ripped grown ass man steps out from the shadows. "You know why?" The villain looks the other way and is concerned by what the other people are seeing. *Probably about to pee himself XD*. The man gives a classic heroesque face that you would see out of a comic book and says, "I am here!"

 ***Scene comes back to Orudera Middle School***

Students start walking out of the classroom, and a girl and a guy walk out while talking, "Oh yeah, we should go to karaoke tonight!" 

"Yeah, let's go!"

Deku sits on the side and looks at his phone while doing so. "Man, that fight from this morning is all over the news, better write some notes down before I forget anything!" Deku holds up a notebook and his about to write something down, but it gets taken away by Bakugou. 

Bakugou looks down at Deku with an annoyed look on his face and says, "I dunno what you think you're doing Deku, but we're not done!"

"Watcha got, his diary," said the dark brown-haired kid. Deku looks worried and gives an embarrassed look.

 _*Hero Analysis for the Future*_

"Uh, don't tell me your taken notes on how to be a hero!? That's so pathetic," said the brown-haired boy.

"He's delusional," said the black-haired boy

Midoriya tries to get the book back, "Yeah, real funny guys, just give it back!" Bakugou explodes the book in his hands. Midoriya cries out in shock, "Aahhhhh!" The book is incredibly burnt and is smoldering, "That's so mean!" Bakugou throws it out the window, and Midoriya screams. 

"Most first-string heroes show up a potential early on," said Bakugou. "People look at them and just know they're destined for greatness. When I am the only student from this garbage junior high to get into Yuuei High, people will start talking about me like that. They'll realize I'm legit, the next big thing. That's not ego talking, I just know I'm good." 

Boy with black hair looks back jokingly, and quietly says, "Ego."

Bakugou grabs Midoriya's shoulder and says, "Here's a word of advice nerd…" Midoriya is very startled by this. "Don't even think of applying or else." Midoriya head turns away from Bakugou. He tries to find the will power to speak but can't.

Bakugou and his friends start to walk out. The two-other boy's start to talk smack to Midoriya as they walk away. "That's just sad, I at least thought you had some fight in you?"

"He finally gets it, he'll never be a hero. Better to find out now instead of later I guess."

Bakugou then turns around and says something to Midoriya. "You know if you really want to be a hero that badly there actually might be another way, just pray you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the building." Midoriya turns around a gives an angry look of retaliation, but Bakugou intimidates him. "Something wrong?!" Midoriya returns to being frightened and turns away in fear.

 ***Later Outside of The School***

"That idiot, you can't go around telling people to kill themselves! What if I really jumped, what would he do then?" Midoriya looks down at his book being eaten by Koi Fish and sighs. "My dreams have turned into fish food. That's enough give it back!" Midoriya then goes to pick up the book and clenches it in his hand. "Dammit!" Midoriya looks down at the book upset and looks at the damage Bakugou caused to it. "Stupid Jerk!"

 ***Flashback to Midoriya's Youth***

"Mom hurry!" Young Midoriya runs across the floor to his mother while she washes dishes. "C'mon Mom its computer time!" Young Midoriya keeps excitedly asking his mother to hurry.

She stops washing dishes, "Already?"

Midoriya starts to become rather impatient. "Uhhhhhh! Faster, let's go!"

They then walk into a room with a computer on a desk. His mother looks at Deku surprised and laughs, "Geeze, I think you added 10,000 views to this one yourself Izuku!" Izuku climbs into the computer chair and begins to rock back and forth in the as excited as a kid getting a gift for Christmas. "I don't know why you like it, I think it's scary?" His mother sets up the computer and leaves Izuku along in the room. 

_"The video I loved was an old one. Disaster footage from a long time ago, but more importantly, it was the debut of the greatest hero the world has ever known…"_

A video starts playing with people in a disaster site of some unknown city. A random citizen/news anchor starts talking. "Who is he? The guy has already saved 100 people at least, and it hasn't even been 10 minutes. This is….this is crazy! I can't believe it!"

A man appears walking atop a bus holding people while the flaming wreckage of a city looms in the background. Young Midoriya gives an even more excited look as these events transpire on the video. "Ah!" "Ah!" "Ah!" "Ah!" "Ah," laughed the mystery man.

The news anchor starts talking again, "Look he's got more!"

Young Midoriya seems to be on the verge of breaking into a dance. The mystery man speaks again, "Fear not citizens, hope has arrived!" I retract my previous statement….he looks like he is about to pee himself. The man stands tall and gives a typical hero one-liner, "Because I am here!"

Midoriya basically wets himself with excitement *XD* and then screams, "He's the coolest in the universe, and once I get my quirk, I'm gonna be a hero just like him!" Deku laughs, "Ah!" "Ah!" "Ah!" "Ah!" "Ah!" His mother stands behind the door in the hallway as Izuku kept watching the video. She had a worried look on her face, almost as if she knows something was wrong.

 ***Scene changes to a Doctor's Office***

"Sorry kid it's not going to happen," Midoriya gives a look of utter disappointment, yet smiles for some reason; He drops the superhero figure he was holding in his hand. His mother gives a distressed look to the doctor and begins talking to him. "Oh dear! So, you really think there's something wrong then!?"

The doctor, an older gent, starts talking to Midoriya's mother. "Most of the other kindergarteners in his class have begun to show signs already. My records say that you're a fourth-generation quirk user. What powers do you and the boy's father have?"

"Nothing too special, I can float small objects towards me, and my husband breaths fire," said Midoriya's mother. "They're useful enough I suppose?"

The doctor then delves deeper into the conversation, giving more exposition as to what was happening. "Izuku should have already manifested one these quirks or a combination of both, but after viewing his x-rays, I don't think he's going to. You see, when superpowers first began appearing, there were many research studies conducted, and doctors studied a link between the bones in a person's foot and their likelihood of developing a quirk. People with powers have only one joint in their pinky toes." The doctor points at Midoriya's toe on the X-Ray that was on the wall next to him. "Their bodies evolved into a more streamlined version of the human form. You can see here that Izuku has two joints in his pinky, like roughly 20% of the population these days. Based on the research available, it's safe to say your son isn't going to develop a quirk." 

***Rainy Night at Izuku's House***

Midoriya's mom walks to the door inside his room and turns around and sees him still watching the old video, with his mother having a melancholy disposition. Midoriya starts talking to his mother while watching the video, knowing she was right behind him. "See that mom, there's always a smile no matter how bad things get!" His mother turns around and faces Midoriya. "Even when things seem impossible, he never gives up!" The chair Midoriya is sitting in turns around, and his mother starts crying. "Do you think, I can be a hero too!?" Deku was crying, and his Mother walks over to Midoriya and hugs him. She tries to console him as best as she can and says, "I'm sorry Izuku, I wish things were different!"

" _Mom, that was not what I needed you to say, couldn't you see, my world was crumbling, there was only one thing I wanted to hear."_

 ***Random Sidewalk in Hosu City***

Izuku starts talking to himself as he walked. "I made a decision that day, no matter what anyone else thinks, I have to believe in myself, and I'll keep smiling, just like him," thought Izuku as he kept walking down the sidewalk. He then gives a look of determination as he walked and collects his resolve. He then began laughing like the mysterious hero from the video. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

The path Izuku was walking down turned into a tunnel that went through an overpass. He was about to make it to the end but turns the other way when he heard a strange noise and is startled when he sees the slime villain. "A villain?!"

The villain looks at Midoriya and smiles with a sadistic look on his face. "You'll make a perfect skin-suit for me to hide in kid." Izuku turns around and tries to run away. However, this is to no avail, and he drops his hero notebook in the process. The villain then wraps his being around Izuku and tries to enter his body through his mouth. "Don't worry, I am just taking over your body. It'll be easier for both of us if you don't fight back, it'll only hurt for a minute! You'll feel better soon!"

"I can't breathe," said Izuku has he tried to grab ahold and pull the villain off him as he desperately gasped for air.

The villain then talks to Izuku while strangling him. "Grab all you want, my bodies made of fluid. Thanks for the help though, you're a real hero to me kid. I didn't know "he" was in the city, I gotta get out of here fast before he tacks me down."

"My bodies getting weak!" Izuku starts to suffocate to death, and his vision became blurry. "I think I'm dying! No way, this can't be the end! Somebody, help!

The Monster keeps strangling Izuku, but he then turns around, and a familiar figure appears. "Have no fear, you are safe!" The mysterious hero steps hard on the ground, shaking the surroundings with pure power. "Now that I am here that is!" The monster charges at the man and attacks him with an arm. The mysterious hero ducks under the hand and the monster then tries to attack the hero again but not before he sends out a punch and yells, "Texas Smaaassshhhhh!" The force from his punch hits the monster and creates a massive shockwave.

"I can't hold together!" The villain couldn't keep together and then breaks apart from the sheer force of the mystery man's punch.

Izuku slips out of consciousness but not before he sees a glimpse of his hero. "Is that…All Might?"

 ***Later***

All might continuously slaps Izuku to wake him up. "Hey, wake up! Hey!" Izuku's eyes open and he starts to wake up, albeit slowly. "Thought we'd lost you there!" Izuku was startled by All Might being right in his face, so he scuttles back in sheer shock. "Well, looks like your moving around all right. Sorry about that back there. I didn't mean to get you caught up in my justicing. Usually, I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe, but it turns out that the city's sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate. "Ah!" "Ah!" "Ah!" "Ah!" "Ah," Izuku stood there in utter disbelief and wondered if he was still unconscious. "Anyway, you are a big help, thank you! I've captured the evildoer," said All Might very heroically. 

Izuku looks at All Might and has a crisis, "The most amazing hero in the entire world, All Might, the real thing in the flesh standing right in front of me! He looks so much cooler in person! Holy crap, I gotta get an autograph, I've gotta pen around here somewhere," said Izuku as he fumbled around to find a pen. He eventually found one and said, "Please sign my notebook!" However, instead of signing it All Might just pointed to his book. Deku confusingly opened his notebook and screamed like a girl when he found the signature inside, "Aahhhhh, he already did!" Deku bows in thanks to All Might for giving him an autograph. "Thank you so much, this will be an heirloom, a family treasure passed down for generations to come!"

All might gives a thumbs up at Izuku. "Uh-huh! Welp, I've gotta get this guy to the police so they can take care of him. Stay out of trouble, see you around!"

All Might starts to leave, but before he could go, Izuku stood and begged for him to stay. "Wait, you're leaving already?!" 

All Might continues to walk away ignoring his pleas and says, "Pro-Heroes are constantly fighting time as well as enemies!"

Izuku looked down at the ground disappointed and thought to himself, "He can't go yet, there's still so many questions I have to ask him."

"Now stand back! I'm taking off!" All Might jumps high up into the air and leaves while saying, "Thanks for your continued support!" All Might continued unabated in his flight but looked behind him as he noticed something weighing him down. When he was fully able to see what it was, he was able to tell that it was Midoriya hanging onto his left leg, "Hey!" "Hey!" "Hey!" "What do you think you're doing!?" All Might struggles to get Midoriya off his leg, trying desperately to shake him off. "Let go! I love my fans, but this is too much!"

As they kept flying Midoriya managed to speak despite how fast they were going, "No way we're flying! If I let go now, I'll die!" 

All Might ponders for a moment about what Izuku said. "Oh, that's a good point."

Izuku starts talking to All Might again as they flew, his face comically flapping from the sheer force of the wind. "I just have a lot of things I want to ask you personally! You're my all-time favorite hero, All Might please!"

All Might gives Izuku an annoyed look and says, "Ok!" "Ok!" "I get it just keep your eyes and mouth shut!" All Might's face then turned to one of stress and then out of the blue coughs blood out of his mouth. "Shit!"

 ***Later***

Deku looks like he was about to die of fright as he sat on the rooftop of a random building with All Might. "My whole life just flashed before my eyes!"

All Might turns away from Deku and speaks to him while he leaves, "Not a very smart move. Bang on the door for a while, someone will let you in. Now I must go, see you on the flip side!" 

Midoriya rushes up to All Might and says, "Wait not yet! One second!"

All Might keeps insisting he must leave as Midoriya kept pestering him. "No, I don't have any time!"

Midoriya then says, "I have to know?!" Izuku then has memories of his past failures as he stood there in silence with his hero. Izuku then begins to talk to himself mentally, trying to find the gusto to speak to him. "Sometimes I do feel like I'm a failure like there's no hope for me. But even so, I'm not going to give up, ever!" Izuku kept trembling, trying to find the courage to speak to All Might. He finally then mustered the strength to speak to him. "Is it possible to become a hero, even if I don't have a quirk!? I'm a normal kid without any powers could I ever hope to be someone like you!?"

 _"Meeting All Might was a dream come true, a real miracle, standing in front of me was the hero I idolized most of my life. I didn't realize it at the time, but that chance encounter would change the course of my future."_

 **A/N: I know this is going to be a shock, but for the second chapter of this book story, I wanted the events of the My Hero Academia Story to be on point. To do this, I had to sit through the entire episode and write down everything they said. I then had to fix grammatical errors and have the words make sense in written form. This was a huge drag X(. However, hopefully, I won't have to do this much in the following chapters because when Gohan arrives, things may be similar, but I am going to take some liberties with the story at that point. I have been focused on getting this chapter out so it may be a while before I get another one out because I have some stuff to catch up on. However, I hope you enjoy and follow my story. See you later! P.S. this chapter has been updated because I knew it was clunky and could use some work. If you see any text in italics, it means someone is narrating with it more than likely being Izuku.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Gohan's Adventure into The Other World Begins**

"You did what," said a loud voice coming out of the tan, circular house in the middle of nowhere. "I'm sorry mommy, I was just playing with the dinosaurs! I didn't mean to do anything wrong!" Goten gave his mother puppy dog eyes, trying as hard as he could to get out of serious trouble. Despite his best efforts, however, it didn't work.

"You have been getting into all sorts of danger lately! What if you got hurt or worse, you shouldn't make your mother worry about you like that?!" Her chiding stung like salt on a wound, and because of it Goten started to cry profusely, and he looked down as to not make eye contact with his mother.

"I am sorry mommy, I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just trying to have fun, I…I promise not to do it again!" Chi-Chi was about to unleash her unbridled fury on Goten, but a Gohan stepped in to change the outcome of the punishment.

"Mom, don't worry. I had everything under control. Nothing bad was going to happen to Goten, and if something did happen, I would be there. You gotta remember, he's just only four years old mom, he is making the same mistakes I made when I was that age?"

Chi-Chi looked stunned, surprised at Gohan's maturity. She gave a hefty sigh, starting to calm down while smiling at Gohan. "Leave it to my son to have a level head and think clearly. I guess that's one of the good traits you've picked up from your father; he'd always stay calm no matter the situation. Alright, Goten, you're off the hook, but you are still grounded, young man!"

Goten gave a sigh and started to pout. "Aw man!"

Gohan chuckled and gave the famous son grin while looking at Goten while messing with his hair like an elder brother would. "Hey, be grateful Goten, it could be way worse. Trust me."

Goten stopped pouting and looked up at Gohan. "Really, how much worse could it possibly be?"

Gohan's face turned from one of happiness to dead seriousness, and he began to stare off into the distance. "You don't even realize how angry mom can get when she really gets worked up…" A bead of sweat seemed to drip down Gohan's head as he appeared to be recalling something.

Chi-Chi started to go back to her housework and asked Gohan a question. "So Gohan, didn't you say earlier that you had something to do today?"

Gohan snapped out of his daydream and pondered for a moment only for him to realize what his mother meant. "Oh yeah! Bulma had called me earlier saying that she needed somebody at the lab, something to do with a new device she was testing!"

Chi-Chi continued to work on her housework. "That woman is always on about her new inventions, it's a wonder how she ever has time to spend with family? Oh well, just make sure to come back by tomorrow!"

"Goodbye Gohan," said Goten waving at his brother.

"Sure, see you later mom! See you tomorrow Goten!" Gohan then said goodbye to his mother, and Goten and flew off towards Bulma's place.

 ***West City: Capsule Corp***

Among the houses in the sprawling city, the house with a yellow color and the name capsule on the front stood out from the rest. It's sheer size, and commodities surrounding the house gave the impression of someone important living there. The inside of the house held the same qualities, having things that appeared to be rather futuristic and high-end. From one of the rooms on the upper level, sounds of grunting and heavy breathing were audible indicating that someone was training. Arghhhh! Ahuyyy! Ahhhh! "Just a little longer," said the short man in the room struggling to get up after a small floating robot shot an energy blast that hit him. However, he couldn't stand up as some unknown force seemed to weigh him down.

"Vital signs becoming unstable, 1000x gravity too intense, Training program shutting down. Lowering gravity, disengaging combat robots," said a robotic voice in the background. The short man was panting and sweating heavily, slowly getting up from his spot on the ground.

"Dammit!" The man punched the ground and made a visible hole in it. "At this pace, I will never catch up to Kakarot! I have been training for so long now, and I still haven't achieved that level!" A monitor attached to the wall above the entrance turned on just as the man had his inner monologue. A woman with green hair and a lab coat appeared on a video screen with a room filled with gadgets and other trinkets in the background.

"Hello! Earth to Vegeta! It's time for you to take Trunks out to the park!"

Vegeta turned to the woman on the screen with a vein bulging from the side of his forehead, he looked pissed. "Baaahh woman, don't bother me with such remedial tasks! I shouldn't be relegated to be the boy's personal playmate!"

The woman on the screen became visibly annoyed with Vegeta's crass statement. "Playmate?! did you forget this "boy" is your son, just how inconsiderate can you be?! At least be somewhat of a decent husband and at least pay attention to your son, that's all I ask Vegeta!"

Vegeta looked away and scoffed, giving up in defeat. "Ummph, fine I'll play with the boy, but don't ask me again in the middle of my training."

The woman looked pleased and then said, "See I knew you wouldn't let me down, deep down inside you're just a big softy."

Vegeta turned around, showing a noticeable blush. "The prince of all Saiyans is not a big softy! Just shut up and leave me alone!"

The mystery woman then pressed a button the console, and the video monitor turned off. "Well, I guess it's time to go back to work on my latest project."

She was about to turn the other way, but the monitor turned back on, and a familiar face stopped her mid-turn. "Hey Bulma, it's me Gohan!"

Bulma looked at the monitor on her control panel and gave a big smile. "Oh hey!? Gohan it's you!? So, I assume you got my message, right? I mean why else would you want to fly all the way from your house to West City?"

Gohan looked down at the communicator while flying at hypersonic speeds. "Yeah, I am coming over right now."

"Good! It's going to be great, I am sure you'll like it!" Bulma turned around and looked at a capsule on a desk. Bulma thought to herself mentally, "I know he'll like it."

 ***Five Minutes Later***

Gohan finally made it to the yellow capsule building and stopped right at the doorstep. He then rang the doorbell. "Ding-dong!" Vegeta came out wearing a polo, jeans, and tennis shoes. Gohan was astonished at Vegeta's attire and gave him a dumbfounded look, trying to find the words to start a conversation with him.

"Don't you say a word! I must take the boy out to the park, or I'll never hear the end of it."

A voice could be heard as a small boy walked out from behind Vegeta. He was wearing a yellow shirt, blue pants, black shoes, and had hair with a strange purple color. "C'mon let's go, dad, I want to go now!"

"Quiet boy or you won't get anything at all," said Vegeta in his usual style of talking.

"Hey, trunks is that you?! Man, I barely recognize you," said Gohan as he further inspected Trunks.

Trunks looked at Gohan with bewilderment. He didn't know this person, yet he seemed so familiar. "Hey, dad. Who is this?"

Vegeta directed his eyes towards trunks and said, "This is Gohan, Kakarot's son."

Trunks began to scrutinize Gohan. From what is dad told him, Gohan was the most powerful being on the planet. However, Trunks seemed to think differently. "Dad, are you sure this is the Gohan you where talking about? He doesn't look very strong to me?"

"Quiet boy! He may be the son of that circus clown, but he is still the strongest warrior on Earth, and you will show him respect!""

Trunks looked down at the ground in embarrassment and apologized. "I am sorry Mr. Gohan, I didn't mean any disrespect."

Gohan looked at him and smiled. "Hey, don't call Mr. Gohan, just call me Gohan." (Somebody at TFS looks at his script. Another writer notices. "What is it?" The person looking at the script looked away from the script. "I….I felt….I felt a disturbance.")

Vegeta asked, "So what brings you here?"

Gohan looked away from Trunks and began talking to Vegeta again. "Well, Bulma said she wanted help testing out an invention, so I came here to see what she needed."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Hmmmph, that woman is always on about her new inventions, at least I'll have a reason not to hear her constant nagging." Vegeta started to walk away. "C'mon trunks let go!"

Trunks took notice of this and began to follow suit. "Alright dad, I am coming!"

As they left, Gohan entered the building and went directly to Bulma's lab. When he entered, he viewed all Bulma's inventions and remembered all the things she made in the past as he strolled along. Eventually, he met up with Bulma, and he was welcomed with a cheerful smile. "Well hello Gohan, how are you doing!?"

Gohan replied happily, having not seeing her in forever really brightening his day. "I am doing well! How is everything!? It's been so long since I have been around here!?"

Bulma returned to working on her trinkets on her lab table. "Well, everything's been good, except for a certain somebody training all day without getting a job…" Bulma fumed for a moment before remembering what she had to say. "Oh yeah, I need to give you that invention I called you here to try out."

Gohan looked excited and puzzled at the same time. "Well, I wonder what it could be," thought Gohan as Bulma went back to her console to get her invention. Bulma pressed a button on the console which activated a sliding door on the wall with a black, full-bodied spandex suit complete with Saiyan looking gloves and shoes. Gohan looked at the clothing and asked, "What exactly are these clothes for? They look like they're made of the same material that was for the Saiyan suits that we used to train for Cell."

Bulma replied and said, "Yes, this is a new outfit that is made of the same ultra-strong materials that the Saiyan armor was made of. It can stretch, is form-fitting, can withstand bullet fire, and substantial blunt force impact." Gohan walked up to the astounding suit. As he came closer, it looked like something out of a comic book.

"This looks awesome Bulma! Thank you for letting me try this out!" Gohan grabbed the suit down from the stand and went behind a curtain Bulma had set up to try on the clothes. He put on the uniform, and after he was done, he stepped out from the curtain so Bulma could see what he looked like. The suit looked very good on Gohan as his defined musculature made him seem like he was just poured into the suit.

"My, my, Mr. lady killer here with his guns looks pretty good in the suit if I don't say so myself. Maybe you should pose as a superhero in that getup? Oh, wait, hang on!? I actually forgot about something!" Bulma went over to her desk and grabbed a mask out of one of the drawers. She then came back over and handed it to Gohan. "Here, put this on. It's made out of the same materials as the suit, and I thought it would look good accompanying it."

"Oh? Sure?" Gohan grabbed the mask from Bulma and put it on.

"Now you look even better. I'm sure you would be really popular with the ladies Mr. superhero," teased Bulma as she looked over Gohan in the suit. Gohan just blushed and scratched the back of his head as Bulma messed with him. "Well, that's all I needed you to do. You can encapsulate the suit with the capsule on the counter.

"Uh…so there are no other tests that you need me to do? I thought there would be more to this?" Gohan stood there befuddled, not understanding why Bulma didn't have any more tests for him to carry out.

She smiled when he said this and then went back to her seat on the desk and went back to working on one of her devices. "Well, not necessarily. I actually called you over here for you just to try it on. The suits actually for you."

Gohan blinked a few times and looked confusingly at Bulma. "Really, this is for me? But why?"

"Well, it's mainly due to your fight with Cell. You saved the world, and if it weren't for you, none of us would be here right now. Nobody even knew you were the one to save it or gave any thanks to you so I thought this would be a good present for all of your hard work."

Gohan smiled as he went back behind the curtain to change out of the suit. "Thanks, Bulma! I really appreciate you doing this for me!"

"Hey, it's no problem. Besides, there may be another earth threatening monster that you might have to deal with in the future so I think you should keep it."

After Gohan was finished changing out of the suit, he then proceeded to encapsulate it with the capsule and came out from behind the curtain. While Gohan stored the capsule in his pocket, he noticed a peculiar looking machine at the corner of the lab. "Hey, Bulma, what's that?

Bulma looked to where Gohan was pointing and said, "Oh! That's the new portal I have been working on."

Gohan started walking over to it and asked, "What does it do?"

"Well, Gohan, it's not just a portal to a specific spot or anything, it's actually a sort of a gateway to other realities. The principles that allow you to use the transporter revolve around the concept of string theory. In string theory, at first, universes are in sync with each other when they vibrate on the same frequency, like a radio. When the radio is on the same frequency as the channel, you can hear and interact with the message you are receiving. However, as string theory postulates, the molecules eventually stop synchronizing, decoherence so to speak, and we diverge from that reality entirely, separating us from that universe."

Gohan took in what she said and thought about it for a moment before questioning her again. "So, I'm assuming you tried to figure out how to put the realities back in sync? How did you go about doing it?"

"Well Gohan, in a short explanation, I was able to utilize a new type of recently discovered energy that allowed me to force the decoherent universes back to a synchronized state for a limited period, just enough to bring them back together."

Gohan finally understood what she was talking about, but still had some questions to ask her. "Interesting, but what does interdimensional travel have to do with anything? How is it applicable?"

"Well, that's a good question Gohan. You see just the fact of being able to travel to other dimensions is a scientific breakthrough in of itself. Also, think of it this way, because there are infinite universes, there is an infinite number of ways we could utilize the portal. It could be groundbreaking!"

Gohan took everything thing and nodded his head, understanding what she was saying in its entirety. As Gohan kept thinking like the inquisitive child he was, he wanted to see the inside of the machine to get a full grasp of what it looked like. He said, "Hey Bulma, do you mind if I look at the inside of the machine?"

"Sure Gohan, go ahead." As Gohan entered the machine and began to inspect everything he could, he was absolutely enthralled with the technology that went into its design. The circuitry, the wiring, the rare earth metals, it was all so well designed. As Bulma watched him look over the machine, she moved her arm and accidentally spilled a glass of water off the edge of the control panel onto the control box for the portal.

"Dammit! Now I am going to have to clean this mess up!" As Bulma was busy being pissed at the spilled water, the control panel started malfunctioning.

Gohan was still admiring the machine when a strange light flashed out of nowhere, catching him off guard. "Uh, Bulma!? What's happening," said Gohan as he was dragged towards the center of light in the middle of the machine.

Bulma went as fast as she could to stop the machine from turning on, but to no avail was she able to accomplish this task before Gohan got sucked in. "Don't worry Gohan, I'll stop the machine, don't worry!"

However, this was a promise she couldn't keep as the machine entirely enveloped Gohan in a bright flash of light. "Aahhhhh," screamed Gohan as he disappeared in the light.

"Gohan, no!" It was too late; the machine had already sucked Gohan in, and after this happened, it started to crackle and spark violently. "Boom!" As Bulma rushed towards the machine, it violently exploded causing Bulma to be sent back a few feet. After the explosion was over, Bulma slowly got up from the ground, dusting off the bits of debris scattered around her coat. Her body was covered in blood, and she seemed to have some head trauma, but she was too worried about Gohan to care about her injuries. She went over to the spot the teleporter used to be and tried to search for Gohan. However, in the place the portal was, nothing remained, and Gohan was gone.

 **A/N: I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I am a lazy f*** and I don't usually have the gumption to do anything besides sleep. However, I knew I had an obligation to get the next chapter out to you guys, and I hope you like it. I have high hopes for this story, and any criticism would be appreciated.**

 **Update A/N: I've got to say, I am embarrassed that I ever even created this chapter in the first place. The writing was an absolute train wreck. I apologize sincerely because I have no idea how you guys would have understood what was going on. Hopefully, my writing has gotten better enough to where this rewrite is entirely up to snuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Two Heroes Journee's Begin**

 _*Izuku's Flashback*_

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah," said All Might as he was rescuing civilians from the burning remains of a city. Young Izuku watched this on the tv screen, and he looked like he would almost explode from excitement.

"Fear not citizens! Hope has arrived! Because I am here!"

As soon as his signature phrase was uttered Izuku immediately jumps in the air while holding his All Might figurine, barely able to control his excitement. "He's the coolest in the universe! Once I get my quirk, I'm going to be a hero just like him!"

 _*Return to Present*_

" _Sorry kid, it's not going to happen." -Doctor_

 _"Even if I'll never have superpowers."_

" _You're worse than the rest of these rejects you, quirkless wannabee. Do you think they'll let someone like you in when they could have me? You'd never be able to hang with the best of the best." -Bakugou_

 _"Even if everyone thinks I'm useless."_

" _I'm sorry Izuku. I wish things were different." -Izuku's mom_

 _"Mom, that's not what I needed you to say, couldn't you see? Despite everything, I still dream, and I must know?"_

"Is it possible to become a hero, even if I don't have a quirk? I'm a normal kid without any powers, could I ever hope to be someone like you?!"

All Might stood still for a moment before talking, appearing to be thinking over what Izuku was talking about. "Without a quirk…" However, before he could finish his sentence, All Might started to shake, and his body emitted a plume of steam that rolled off of his entire being. "Oh no, not now dammit! Not here!"

"People think I don't have a chance and not having any powers makes me some kind of weakling. My classmates like to make fun of me, but you know what, that makes me want to prove them wrong. Ever since I was a kid, I thought that saving people was the coolest thing you can do. I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe and be the kind of hero everyone in the world looks up to, just like you!"

 _*Poof*_

The steam around him fully covered his body, and in a cartoonish fashion, All Might transforms from what was the pinnacle of manliness into a someone who looks like they had anorexia. Midoriya immediately took note of this and screams at the top of his lungs. "Ahhhhh!"

 ***Tatooine Shopping District***

The red soda bottle that All Might used to capture the slime villain was laying in a back alley in some random part of the city. The villain was unconscious, but he wakes up slowly after a few seconds pass. "Where am I, what happened," said the villain as he tried to get his bearings together. The slime villain then remembered All Might punching him into oblivion earlier. "Oh yeah, that bastard. If it weren't for him, I'd be out of town already."

 ***Random Alleyway Near The Same Shopping District***

Bakugou could be seen strolling through the alleyway with his friends who were talking as they walked. "That was rough. Weren't you and Midoriya good friends back when you were kids."

The other friend also interjected. "Yeah, you were a little harsh on him today."

Bakugou stopped for a moment before turning around to his friends. "It's his own fault, for getting in my way **."** He kicks the bottle the slime villain was trapped in, oblivious to the fact that there was a person inside of it. While the group continued to walk away, the villain slowly seeped out from the bottle with its goopy body and escaped from its imprisonment.

"You shouldn't waste your time on the guy."

"Someone's got to teach that worthless nerd how the world really works. I hate it when he talks heroes."

 _*Both of his friends laugh*_

Both of his friends start talking again. "Hey, I got an idea, we should go to the arcade. Get your mind off it, you know."

Bakugou reluctantly agreed, "Fine."

The other friend also made another suggestion, "Or we can sneak into the bar at the station…pick up some ladies…"

The other friend agreed. "Now that's a good idea."

 _*The monster starts to sneak up behind Bakugou and his friends*_

"Idiots! If we get caught, there's no way UA would let me in!"

The two boys look the other way, trembling in fear at what they saw. "Hey what's that?"

Bakugou turns the other way, and the villain stood right in front of him. Bakugou was caught off guard by this and was frightened. "Perfect! I like a skin suit, with some fire," said the villain as he looked at Bakugou and gave him a sinister smile.

 ***A Portal Appears in The Sky Near the Edge of Hosu City***

A car was driving down a road coming up towards an intersection. A man in the car was talking on the phone with his wife. "Yeah honey, I know it's not the greatest news, but we'll still have time to go on our honeymoon. You know I am—wait what the hell is that?!" A figure fell out of a giant hole in the sky. The body landed directly in front of the vehicle totaling the car and making a massive crater in the road.

"Dammit, I just got this car paid off too," said the man as he got out of his car. He went to the front of his vehicle to assess the damage, but then he notices a child in the center of the impact zone.

"Oh God, that's a kid in there!" The man runs towards the child in the crater and checks him over to see if he was alright. "Hey kid, you are doing alright?" The man was about to use his phone to call an ambulance but was startled by what happened next.

The child stood up from where he was laying and unsuspectingly had no injuries. With closer inspection, the identity of this child was none other than Son Gohan.

"Ah man, that was a long fall, that stung a bit." Gohan checks himself for injuries and realizes that he came out of the ordeal unscathed.

The man was taken aback by this revelation and was still hesitant to dismiss the kid's possible health status. "Do you need me to call your parents? An ambulance? Do you need anything?"

Gohan got up and brushed himself off while saying, "No sir, I don't need anything, thank you though." After he was done cleaning himself off, Gohan took a good look around the area he had landed. The landscape looked so different, almost like he was in an entirely different city. Not because it was a metropolitan area, but none of the buildings looked familiar. Even the clothes the citizens were wearing looked off. Gohan's questions just kept piling up until he asked, "Where am I?"

"You don't know where you are? Did you hurt your head when you fell or something?"

Gohan, annoyed with the man's question, gave him a simple answer. "No."

"Well, I guess since you don't know, you're in Japan. To be exact Hosu City, Japan."

 _"I've never heard of this city before,"_ thought Gohan as he was still looking around. Gohan tried as hard as he could to remember what had happened previously. He was about to give up before it came back to him all at once. "Oh yeah, the portal! That must explain why I don't know where I am! Of Course," said Gohan out loud.

The man observing all of this next to Gohan gave Gohan a dumbfounded look and was about to question him further but not before Gohan was enveloped in a white aura and flew as if it was a regular everyday occurrence. The man dropped his phone, jaw agape at the sheer sight of what just happened.

"W-wow…I definitely think we need to have a honeymoon. A vacation every now and then isn't so bad right," chuckled the man incredulously as he shakily walked away still in shock.

As he flew towards the unknown, Gohan was catching the attention of the people who were walking down the streets or driving, with some of them trying to take a photo of it as fast as they could. While flying, Gohan pondered of a way he could that he could contact Bulma or to find a way home. However, this ended abruptly when he heard an explosion off in the distance. "What was that?" Gohan could see police cars and firetrucks speeding off in the direction of the blast "Man, that's far away! I should definitely kick it into high gear to see if there are any people in danger!" Gohan increased his speed and rushed as fast as he could towards the area, breaking the sound barrier immediately after the process.

 _*Earlier*_

Midoriya continues to ramble, being scared out of his wits. He was still trying to figure out the identity of the ghastly man who appeared in front of him. "Y….you…you deflated." Midoryia looks around frantically for the Real All Might. "Where'd All Might go!? You….you're not him. You're a fake, an imposter!"

All Might sighs and sits down on a nearby guardrail. "I assure you that I am All Mig- bleh!" While trying to speak, All Might coughs up an excessive amount of blood.

Midoriya scurried back and screamed when this happened, "Impossible!"

All Might collects himself after his coughing episode and begins speaking again. "You know how guys at the pool are always sucking in and flexing and trying to look buff; I'm like that."

Midoriya fought to stay up, still in a state of denial over the whole ordeal. "This can't be real. I'm dreaming. All Mights a giant of a man who saves everyone. He defeats all obstacles and wins the day with a fearless smile."

"There's plenty of fear behind that smile. I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut. Don't go talking about this online or telling your friends." Midoriya gives All Might a look of befuddlement, but then just nods his head in agreement. All Might pulls up his shirt and shows a massive scar on his mid-torso. "Pretty gross right? I got this in a big fight five years back. My respiratory system was basically destroyed. I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out, and it can't be fixed. Right now, I can only do hero work for about 3 hours a day. The rest of the time, this is what I look like."

Midoriya became a bit unsettled by this revelation and questioned All Might further. "No way? Five years ago? So, does that mean it was the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?"

All Might gave Midoriya an impressed look then went back to talking. "Wow, you know your stuff. But no, that punk may have landed some hits, but he couldn't bring me down. Most of the world has never heard of this fight. I did everything I could to keep it under wraps. I'm supposed to be the guy that's always smiling right. I'm the symbol of peace. People everywhere have to think that I am never afraid, but honestly, I smile to hide the fear inside. It's just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high. This job isn't easy. Pro-Heroes are always having to risk their lives. Some villains just can't be beaten without powers. So, no I honestly don't think you could become a hero without a quirk."

Midoriya looks down at the ground, wearing a look of disappointment and shock on his face after All Might said this. "I see…"

All Might gets up from where he was leaning on the guard rail and begins to walk away. He turns his head around and talks to Midoriya before leaving. "If you want to help people there are plenty of other ways to do it. You could become a police officer. They get crap because the heroes capture most of the villains, but it's a fine profession. It's not bad to have a dream young man, just makes sure your dreams are attainable…realistic, understand."

All Might exits the roof of the building through the door and closes it behind him with Midoryia having a broken, defeated look on his face. All Might continues to walk down the stairs and reaches down towards his pocket to grab the villain he captured from earlier. "Now let's get you to the station…" All Might checks his pockets, and to his astonishment, nothing was there. He then Frantically looks for the villain in the bottle, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

 _*Boom*_

An explosion out in the distance averted All Mights attention from the villain he was looking for and immediately gives him a moment of realization. All might grabs his pocket in frustration, quickly realizing his folly. "Not good!"

Midoriya stood still on the roof mulling over what All Might had told him before he heard the explosion as well. "A villain? I wonder which hero will show?" Initially interested in the unfolding events, he became disheartened after remembering what All Might told him. With haste, All Might left the building and ran to the scene where the explosion was coming from.

 ***Tatooine Shopping District Welcome***

Audible Screams filled the city streets as fire erupted and windows shattered from explosions in an alleyway. People ran past kiosk stands and ducked for cover as burning signs and rubble fell from rooftops. Three heroes ran up to the alleyway and began to assess the situation in front of them. "It's taken someone hostage," said Backdraft. As the heroes began to prepare for their engagement with the villain, he began to thrash around violently trying to hold the child in place. Desutegoro smashed his fists together, ready to engage in combat with the villain.

"How dare you prey on a child!" Desutegoro jumped up into the air, swooped down and punched the villain, only for it to be absorbed by his gelatinous body. "What the hell is this? Some kind of goo?"

The villain swung a tentacle at Desutegoro which made him fly back a few feet into a metal wall, knocking him down. "You ok Desutegoro," Asked one of his sidekicks.

"Heads up," said the other hero as a fist of goo comes barreling down towards them.

The villain began flailing his arms around everywhere sporadically and did everything in his power to stop the heroes from taking his soon to be vessel. "Ah! Stay back, or I'll snap his neck!" The villain looked down and smiled at Bakugou who was struggling to break free.

"AAAhhhhhh! You picked the wrong guy to mess with," said Bakugou. "I'm going to send you back to whatever sewer you crawled out of!" Bakugou lights his hands ablaze, creating miniature explosions that then erupted into a massive big one. "Let me goooooo!" His explosions continue to grow more violent, destroying more stands and buildings in the process.

Desutegoro, along with the rest of the heroes cross their arms, protecting themselves from the blasts. "You've got so much power, I've hit the jackpot! With a quirk like yours under my control, I can take All Might down with one punch," said the villain has he strangled the life out of Bakugou while the heroes watched in horror.

"Woaaaahhhh! Is that some type of special move!? This dude is a legit supervillain," said one random bystander watching in awe.

The crowd gazed for a second before girls in the crowd interrupted everybody's stupor by screaming, "It's her!" Mt. Lady came into view and was ready to step in to stop the fight.

"That new hero Mt. Lady will stop him."

Mt. Lady was about to act but then gives a worried look, seeming to realize that something was a problem. "My only weakness! I need at least a two-lane road if I'm going to make my way through here!"

Kamui Woods comes swooping down from a nearby rooftop and saves Bakugou's two friends with his signature special move. "Fire and wood don't exactly make a good combination. I'll let someone else stop this guy." He jumps away and takes the boys away from the wall of fire surrounding the villain

"Don't look at me; I've got my hands full here," said Backdraft as he tried to put out the fires. "Where are those fire trunks?!"

"Can you guys get to him? I can't get a grip on his weird body, plus that kid's quirk is causing explosions left and right," said Desutegoro.

"This is a shutout, we've got to rally and knock him out of the park somehow," said one of Desutegoro's sidekicks.

Bakugou continues to struggle as the monster starts to pull him further into his being. As this was happening, a gelatinous arm comes barreling towards Desutegoro and his sidekick. "It's no good, none of us have the right quirks to stop a villain like this. We'll do damage control until someone with the right power shows up."

"There are still plenty of people to save. Don't worry, I'll bet every hero in the city is coming," said Kamui Woods.

Desutegoro looks at Bakugou in frustration because of his inability to save him. "I'm sorry kid; you'll just have to hold on a little bit longer. Damn! If I only had more strength, I could blow this guy away!"

People in the crowd were starting to get anxious from the heroes seemingly hitting a roadblock in their endeavor to save Bakugou. "Uh, this is bad. Maybe we should run?"

All Might runs up to the scene panting heavily, and when he makes it, he leans on a nearby poll to catch his breath. While he is incognito behind everyone else, the crowd starts cheering, trying to boost the moral in this hopeless situation. "C'mon heroes you've got this!"

While he was watching the scene before him, All Might remembers Midoriya hanging onto his leg and the subsequent loss of the villain because of it. "Must have dropped it in the air. I was distracted, worrying about my time limit. I can't believe I made such a rookie mistake and after lecturing that kid about what it takes to be a hero. I'm pathetic!"

 _*A few minutes earlier*_

Izuku walks on the sidewalk reading his journal acting very somber with the words All Might told him fresh in his mind. As he kept walking, Izuku sighs and begins to talk to himself. "Even All Might said it, a hero needs a quirk. Don't cry dammit! Deep down you knew this, all along, you've just been avoiding reality, that's why you were trying so desperately to prove yourself wrong." Another explosion happened, and it seemed to be closer to Izuku this time. "That's strange, is the fight from earlier still going on?" Izuku's heartbeat raced started to race as he had a miniature existential crisis. _"Why am I here? Did I subconsciously walk this way, just to check it out?" I shouldn't even stop; all my notes are useless."_ Izuku looked at the scene for a split second and was astonished when he was able to make out who the villain was. _"That's the guy who attacked me! That can't be right; All Might captured him! But the bottle, if he dropped it, that means…It's my fault."_

A random bystander in the crowd talks and weighs in on the situation. "Why aren't the heroes doing anything?"

Another person responds. "It looks like they've met their match, plus the villain captured a kid. Things aren't looking good for him."

Izuku looks at the villain and starts to think about his previous escape from death at his hands. "Uh, he caught someone? I wonder how long they've been in there? How could they survive being suffocated like that? I thought I'd die only after a few seconds of struggling."

People in the crowd were starting to become unsettled by the lack of heroes doing anything. "Oh man! Wait I'm confused, isn't that the villain All Might was chasing earlier today?"

"What, All Might!? No way he lost!? Where is he!?"

"Well, can someone call him or something!?"

"Seriously, why hasn't he shown up to help the heroes?"

All Might was hiding behind the crowd writhing in pain while he grasps chest in the process. As this was simultaneously happening, Izuku put his hand up to his mouth looking like he was about to vomit. _"I'm the one to blame, and he wasted his energy on me."_

 _"I'm worthless," said All Might_

 _"He can't power up yet, and none of the other heroes have the quirks to stop this monster."_

 _"So pathetic."_

 _"It's my fault, and I'm sorry, so sorry."_

 _"A disgrace."_

 _"Hope will show up and save the day I'm sure."_

 _"I'm not a real hero."_

 _"Someone, a real hero, will come soon."_

While All Might and Izuku were thinking, Izuku's gaze happened to fall upon the person captive by the villain. To his astonishment, Bakugou was the one who was struggling against the villain. Izuku looked in horror at Bakugou and then rushed towards him. Everyone turned to Izuku has he ran.

"No, you idiot. Stop you're going to get yourself killed," said Desutegoro as he reached out towards Izuku.

The villain saw Izuku running towards him and was quick to deduce who he was. "Not this brat again."

At the same time, Bakugou saw Izuku running towards him to save him. "Deku?"

Izuku continued to run towards Bakugou and thought to himself while he was running. _"What am I doing!? Why am I running!? Why can't I stop!?"_

The villain smiled at Izuku and was ready to come at him with killing intent. "Your toast kid."

 _"What do I do? What would a hero do right now?"_ Izuku thinks back to his journal and remembers the notes he wrote down to use a tactic from them. _"Pg. 25, right!"_ Izuku throws his backpack at the villain. "Take this!" The backpack hits the villain in the face which makes him lose his grip on Bakugou slightly. "Ka-Chan," yelled Izuku as he finally was able to reach the slime villain.

Bakugou opens his eyes to see Midoriya clawing at the villain's body to save him. "What the hell!? Why are you here!?"

"I don't know, my legs they just started moving." The villain regains his grip on Bakugou and begins to strangle Bakugou harder. "Ka-Chan, I couldn't just stand there and watch you die."

Bakugou became increasingly more annoyed at Izuku and began to thrash about violently. "Get the hell off me!"

 _"I have to do something no matter what cost!"_

 _"Just a little bit longer kid and I'm done playing with you,"_ thought the villain as he was about to strike Izuku down.

All the heroes present rushed towards Izuku to try and save him. "Save the boy this thing will kill him."

It looked like all hope was lost until…"I really am pathetic."

Izuku stuttered in astonishment and looked towards his side to see a familiar face protecting him from the villain's attack. "All Might?"

"I told you the traits to make a great champion. But I see now that I wasn't really living up to my own ideals. Pros are always risking their lives, that's the true test of a hero."

The villain screamed out in anger towards All Might as he was getting beat down by his attacks. "Damn you all to hell!"

All Might charged up his power and was in the process of throwing his signature punch. "Detroit Smaaa—," All Might was about to hit the villain, but something unexpected stopped him from doing so.

"Psyche," A tentacle appeared behind All Might which struck him, sending him barreling back into a nearby wall.

"Now that's out of the way, let's get back to killing you."

"I can't believe it!? All Might was defeated?!" Izuku closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. "I guess this is where it ends, I'm going to die here!"

The villain raised his arm up into the air and was about to strike Izuku, but a voice interrupted his attack. "Hey, you down there! Leave those people alone!" Everyone including the monster looked up to where the voice was coming from and were astonished when they were able to make out that it was a young boy floating in the air. "KAAAAAAA!" Gohan put his hands together "MEEEEEEE!" A blue light started forming in his hands. "HAAAAAAAA!" The blue light started to shine like a star and began to rotate. "MEEEEEEE!" Gohan disappeared out of thin air and reappeared down on the ground in front of the villain. With the roar of a thousand lions, he uttered the words. "HAAAAAAA!" The bright blue light was sent towards the villain at incomprehensible speeds and enveloped his body completely. As it was being fired, the shockwave blew back anything in the immediate vicinity, with Izuku, and the rest of the heroes getting sent flying back into the crowd. The villain was carried by this blue light up into the sky and was sent off into the distance, seemingly traveling to infinity. The light cleared, rubble could be seen floating from the air, and a huge crater in the ground was seen in the villain's place. Bakugou was blown into the air by the attack, and once he stopped ascending, he began to fall back to the ground.

"Oh Shit," said Bakugou as he continued to fall. Because of the villain suffocating him and the shockwave from the attack, Bakugou was a bit dazed and was unable to use his quirk to right himself. Everyone in the crowd gasped and closed their eyes for what was about to happen. However, as a few seconds passed, they didn't hear the "splat" sound they expected to hear. When everyone opened their eyes, they saw that Gohan was holding Bakugou in his arms in midair. Everybody in the crowd was speechless including all the heroes, Izuku, and All Might. Gohan descended towards the ground and when he reached it, laid Bakugou down and floated back up. He eventually stopped at a certain point outstretched his arm and gave a thumbs up while smiling with his dad's son grin. It took the crowd a few seconds to register what happened, but when they finally understood, they roared in applause and were cheering like there was no tomorrow.

 _*About 10 Minutes Later*_

After Gohan saved the day, the police found the villain miles from the city in a giant crater in the middle of the forest. Interviewers flocked towards this mysterious boy, trying to figure out who he is and where he came from. "Young man, that was an awesome display of power!"

"Where did you come from and more importantly, what kind of quirk do you have?"

"Do you happen to know All Might?" "Do you have family who are heroes?"

"Have you enrolled at U.A?"

"I…Uh…can't answer that right now, I think I am going to have to leave." As Gohan said this, he flew off in a flash into the air and out of sight.

"You moron, do you have a deathwish? There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger like that." Izuku got chewed out by the heroes while Bakugou was praised for his bravery.

"Man, your tough kid and that quirk is something else," said Birdman. "When you want to go pro, head over to my agency first, I'd love for you to be my sidekick during your training."

 _*Later*_

"I wanted to apologize to All Might, but he was swarmed by interviewers, I didn't want to interrupt. I can always try to send a message through his website when I get home."

"Deku!" Bakugou came up behind a street corner and ran towards Izuku while gasping for air.

"Ka-Chan," said Izuku in a confused tone.

"Listen, I would never ask for a weakling like you to help me! Don't think you can look down on me! I was fine by myself! You're just a quirkless failure who won't even cut it as a rent-a-cop! You didn't help me! You did nothing, don't forget it! I don't owe you anything!"

Bakugou then storms off in a childish tantrum, apparently pissed that Izuku had a hand in saving him. "What was that?" Izuku has a bead of sweat that drips down his forehead in a comedic fashion. "Ka-chan is right though, it's not like I actually did anything to help today, but at least I tried. Now that I think about it, we were all saved by that weird kid with the spikey blonde hair? I wonder who that was, a sidekick maybe? If anything, we should all be thanking him. Oh well, I guess now I should get back to giving up on my dreams."

As Izuku continued to sulk and walk home, a familiar voice stopped him right in his tracks. "I am here!" All Might makes a dramatic entrance from another street corner Izuku was walking by.

Midoriya was startled by this and screams at the top of his lungs. "Ah! All Might! Why are you here!?" Izuku looks around frantically, trying to see if there was anyone else around. "How did you get rid of all those reporters?"

All Might laughed and posed while doing so. "I stand for justice, not soundbites! Because I…I am All Mi-"

 _*Poof*_

All Might changes back into his slender form and coughs up blood in the process much to Izuku's discomfort. "Young man, I came here to thank you and also to discuss your questions from earlier." Izuku gave All Might a puzzled look, not following what he was saying. "If you hadn't told me about your life, if you hadn't run into that fight, I would have been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd, so thanks."

Izuku blushed at All Might's complement and became a bit bashful. "Oh no. It was my fault he was there, to begin with. I got in the way of your hard work, I wasted your energy and not to mention your time…"

All Might put up his hand and stopped Izuku from speaking any further. "I'm not done. You told me you didn't have a power. So, when I saw this timid quirkless boy try to save a life, it inspired me to act too." Izuku stares at All Might with a look of surprise on his face from what he said. "There are stories about every hero. How they became great. Most have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost on their own."

Izuku's eyes started to water up from All Might's words, and he began to think about his past. _"For some reason, I remembered my mother words at that moment."_

"Today young man, that's what happened to you."

 _"You never told me, mom, back then the thing I wanted you to say, the words I needed to hear."_

"Young man, you too can become a hero." Izuku bent over and began to bawl, with tears streaming down his face.

" _Dreams can become a reality, oh, by the way, I forgot to mention, that this is the story of how I became the world's greatest hero."_

"Hey, I forgot to ask you something."

Izuku looked back up at All Might while wiping the tears of his face. "Yeah, what is it?

"That boy from earlier, he seemed to be around your age. Do you know who he is…a classmate maybe?

Izuku knew what All Might was talking about and thought back to the boy who saved them earlier. "No, I don't know who that was, I was just thinking about that just before you showed up."

"I see, well, whoever he was, I wanted to thank him personally. Not only that, but I wanted to know more about the power he possessed."

All Might began to think about the boy's display of power from earlier with him having an intrigued look on his face while doing so _. "I've never seen a quirk do what he did. His power just seemed, otherworldly and the blue light, what was that?"_ All Might stopped thinking and spoke to himself out loud. "I'll have to find him later and make sure to figure everything out."

" _And sometimes in every story, there's more than one great hero who emerges."_

 **A/N: I just want to apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner. I know some of you must have been wondering why I haven't been posting recently and the best answer I can give you is college. I have been swamped with classes, and I am still behind on work, so I had a plethora of other things I needed to attend before this. However, I am glad I finally got this out, and I hope you guys like it. I tried to improve on my style while I was gone, and any constructive criticism would be appreciated.**

 **P.S.: From this chapter onward, I will no longer be using direct words from the show. I just wanted to get to a point where I thought I could move along the story without adding in the dialogue from the source material. Also, I would like to know how I did with my take on Gohan's character and the rest of the casts. I watched both shows often (especially DBZ) and tried my hardest to capture their essence.**

 **P.S.S: This chapter was super rough around the edges. I am deeply sorry for how bad it was; it was a train wreck. However, I think I fixed everything that needed to be fixed and added more exposition where needed. Also, I split the chapter up and am going to replace the next chapter with the portion that I split up. That's all for this one and as always have a good day/night and remember, Plus! Ultra!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Mysterious New Enemy Appears**

 _(3:30 PM, New York City USA)_

 _A shady-looking man could be seen entering an office building. The man had black, slicked-back hair, with pin-striped suit, fedora, black business shoes, pants, sunglasses, and other attire which made the man look ominous. He walked past the door and began to walk down a hallway casually, getting an occasional greeting from office workers. At the end of the hall was your run-of-the-mill elevator; nothing about it seemed out of the ordinary. He proceeded to press a button to open the elevator and entered it._

 _The man then pulled a strange looking card out of his pocket and put into a card slot below where the floor buttons where. The buttons on the panel light up and a robotic voice over an intercom asked for a password. The buttons then went dark and he pressed the buttons, lighting them up in a specific pattern. When this happened, the panel opened to reveal another hidden panel behind it with other buttons not on the original panel. He immediately pressed the button labeled (BF20) and the elevator immediately went down._

 _A solid minute seemed to pass as the light on the console kept going down. BF10….BF12…..BF15…BF18….BF20. Finally, the man made it to his destination. When he exited the elevator, it was made apparent that the floor he was on was much different than the upper building. The whole architecture of the floor seemed advance yet had a sort of classic, 1940's feeling to it. A hallway perpendicular to the man stretched all the way from his left and right eventually splitting off into other directions. Instead of going either of those ways, the man went down a hallway directly in front of him and walked towards a giant set of metal doors._

 _As he walked, you could see fancy paintings, and what looked to be like expensive items in display cases. At the end of the hallway, it turned into a circular, cul-de-sac and had marble busts of unknown people. In middle of the circular room on the floor was the symbol "F corp." in a blue, icicle design. In front of the door were two men with the same attire as the man with sunglasses. The one on the right had grey skin, with pure red eyes, fangs, and had hands with claws. The other had pink skin, pink eyes with black sclera, and looked almost normal except for the two pairs of antennae he had on his head._

 _The one on the right looked at the man with sunglasses and said, "Da boss is here to see you." After he said that, both men guarding the doors turned around and put their hands on scanners adjacent to the door._

" _Night-Fox, Psychosis, identities verified." Immediately as this strange voice echoed through the room, the doors opened. As they opened, you could see a meeting room with a large table and multiple chairs all around it. At the opposite side of the table was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and cat ears wearing standard women's office attire. Next to her sitting in a chair was the silhouette of a man sitting in the biggest chair around the table looking at a tv monitor._

 _The man with sunglasses walked into the room and then stopped. The man in the chair talked as soon as this happened. "Rich, I thought dat I told you not to botha me until da job was done. What do ya have ta say for yaself?"_

 _The man with sunglasses seemed a bit uneasy as the man in the chair said this. "Well sir, we…..um…..kinda had a bit of an issue.", said the man with sunglasses, trying his hardest not to shake in his boots._

 _The man turned his chair around, his face still cloaked by darkness. "What da hell do ya mean you had an issue! You bedda have a good explanation for dis, or you might regret disappointin me in a few seconds!"_

 _The man with the sunglasses gulped as he said this, nervously trying to find the strength to give his boss and answer. "Well boss….you see…da warehouse we were distributing da goods from got ransacked by heroes. We tried are hardest ta old em off, but we couldn't do it. Thankfully, I was able ta get away"_

 _What seemed like an eternity passed after the man with glasses said this until the man in the chair gave his response. "So lemme get dis straight. Instead of staying dere and possibly savin us months' worth of work and keepin all of my hard, earned fuckin cash safe, you ran like a bitch, and didn't even have da balls to see it through?!"_

" _Well boss, I tri—_

" _Wham!" The sound reverberated throughout the room as the man with glasses fell to his knees for what seemed to be no reason. "Rich, Rich, Rich, you should know bedda than ta disappoint me with fuckin bullshit! Maybe you should try again?_

 _The man with sunglasses coughed up blood, writhing in pain from an unknown force that struck him. "Boss, I promise ya I'll do bet—_

" _Wham!" Another sound could be heard as the man with sunglasses got struck in the head and flew back a few feet. He then landed on the ground with his face smashed and his glasses broken. "Rich I won't repeat myself, give me anotha wrong answer and ya dead."_

 _The man with sunglasses had tears streaming down his face. He tried to get up, coughing up more blood as he did this. "Boss, I swear on my life dat I won't ever screw up again!"_

 _He was ready to accept his fate, but as time went on nothing happened. He looked up at his boss, surprised that he wasn't punished again. "Dat's a good answer Rich, I'll accept ya apology. I've had a pretty good day until dis, so I'll let this slide so don't do it again."_

 _The man with sunglasses got up quickly and brushed himself off. "Yes sir!"_

 _The boss turned back around at the monitor. "So, is dere anything else dat you came here for. If not, I'd like it if ya stopped botherin me with bullshit."_

" _Well yeah sir, dere was somethin else I wanted ta tell ya."_

" _Well Rich, spit it out, what is it?"_

" _Boss, you remember dose two men you sent ta Japan ta scope out da scene._

" _Yeah, wat about dem?"_

" _Well, apparently dey got a little greedy and went on ta try and pull a heist. It didn't go as planned for dem and dey got apprehended by the five-o."_

" _Ummph, serves dem right for disobeying orders. Dat's none of my concern, dose bastards can rot in jail for all I care."_

" _Well, ya see sir, here's da thing. Dey were quite heavily armed and had hostages so you'd think dat da feds would have had ta dispatch multiple heroes ta da scene? But believe it or not, there wasn't multiple heroes dispatched, there was only one person."_

" _Was it All Might?"_

" _Whoever dis was definitely wasn't All Might and dey definitely weren't on our recordbooks and dey wasn't registered as a hero. In fact, from what we gathered on video, it was just some snot-nosed kid dat came outta nowhere."_

" _Hand dat video over here!" The lady next to him came over to the man with sunglasses and they both met halfway. He gave her a disc in a case labeled "footage" and she took it to the tv and put it into the video player. The tv rolled over the footage of the robbers taking over the store. The video went on showing when the cops showed up and a crowd could be seen outside in the footage. Several more minutes passed and the one called Tony came outside with the girl. He was about to kill the girl before Gohan could be seen on screen rescuing the girl. The clip continued to play as he systematically dismantled the robbers and saved the day._

" _Ya see boss, its ridiculous! It's like da kid vanished or somethin and took out our men no sweat. Da data collection team tried dere hardest, but even though we have da names and powers of almost every hero or sidekick listed, we couldn't find a single person. We even searched for da brat in U.A.'s registry and we still couldn't find nothin._

 _The man in the chair continued to watch the video, having his attention solely focused on what he was watching. The clip ended with the crowd cheering and the video ending. "You guys are fuckin stupid!"_

" _Boss?"_

" _Of course, you're not going to find anything correlating ta a quirk in the video because dat was no quirk!"_

" _Well den boss, what could it be?"_

" _Mhmmm, playback video and slow down video speed ta maxiumum."_

 _The video seemingly went to slowed down to a snail's pace and played the just before the part where Gohan vanished. The video went to the part where the robber pulled the trigger and even thought the speed of the video was slowed down drastically, Gohan still immediately vanished._

" _You know Rich, I am going to tell you something interesting."_

" _Wait, what's that sir?"_

" _Well….it's a bit of a science lesson. Ta begin with, an object must be going_ _119 million miles per hour_ _ta be rendered invisible on any type of camera. You have ta remember, dat we have da best cutting-edge tech dat can at least see something goin twice as fast which would be 238 million miles per hour. Light itself goes about 671 million miles per hour."_

" _Wait! So that means….."_

" _Yeah, whoever dis kid was, he was travelin at unimaginable speeds. As far as I know, nobody alive could ever reach speeds dat high, even with a quirk. Whoever dis is, isn't from around here; it almost seems like dere not even human!"_

 _The man with sunglasses looked shocked at this revelation, before laughing a little. "Boss, you can't be serious? I mean, sure back in ya day, people thought dat super-powers were ridiculous and it happened ta have come true, but aliens? Dat just seems a little too farfetched for me."_

" _I don't know, but I'm going ta find out!" The man in the chair turns around. Whoever he is, we gotta find out what he's capable of. Of course, if I needed to, I could probably deal with him, but I'm still not back up ta shape because of the last incident we had. For now, we have ta learn everything we can because someone like him could be a serious problem for my organization."_

" _Well, what should I do sir?"_

" _I want ya ta contact da rest of da others. I think we need ta reassess our game plan."_

 **A/N: So, I know this isn't going to be as long a chapter as you guys might want. At first, I wanted this to be all one chapter, but I decided to just break it up. These characters I made are all original and I'd like to know what you guys think of them. Also, if anybody is good at grammar and would be willing to be an editor that would be great.**

 **P.S.: Chapter 6 is going to be really good, I hope you will enjoy it when it comes out. Plus Ultra!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Preparation for U.A.**

"You're really over thinking this kid."

 _(Keeps on mumbling)_

"Will you please stop nerding out! You will have to adjust to everything and accept the information you have been given. I can give my powers to you, and it's all up to you whether you accept this responsibility."

"So….One for All?"

"Yes. One person receives the power, improves upon its design then passes it down to the next worthy candidate. The power of its past users gives me the strength to save others."

"But, why choose me? Why am I worthy?"

"Well, I was searching some time for a worthy successor. Then today, I watched you spring into action as everyone else stood idly by. You may be just a quirkless fanboy, but you tried to save that young man. That showed me that you have the true heart of a hero!"

"But still….."

"Seriously…Ah! Ah! Ah! You go to stop doubting yourself. You reminded me of myself when I was your age!"

"He said so much to encourage me. I've never had anybody else say I could be a hero. What should I do?"

All Might then turn the other way facing the sunset. "Well, if you don't want to become a hero, I guess I could give my powers to that exceptional young man we met earlier? All Might turns back around and looks Izuku straight in the eyes with his superhero form. He seems like an astounding candidate to receive my powers, don't you think?"

Izuku got up from where he was crying and looked determined at All Might.

"Ok yes, I'll do it! I'll accept your powers."

 _(However, things weren't that simple. All Might's powers weren't an easy thing to accept as I would soon understand. Izuku thinking)_

"Well, anyways I should be heading out, villainy does not stop for sleep or rest. Just make sure you meet me in two days at Dagoba Beach. Do you understand young Midoriya?"

"Yes, I'll meet you there!"

All Might smiles and gives Izuku a thumbs up before leaving. Izuku then heads the other way, thinking about what just happened. "I can't wait to go home and get ready for my training!"

 _(About 20 Minutes Later)_

Izuku finally arrives at his house, tired from a long and exciting day. All the excitement and anxiety of his entire day was going to become null and void after a long and refreshing nap on his bed. "Hey mom, I'm home!"

Izuku entered his house with his mother giving him a warm greeting. "Welcome home honey, how was school today? You seem to have been out late? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything was pretty normal mom, said Izuku while not exactly giving his mother the full story." He then proceeded to take off his shoes and was about to walk into the kitchen, but he noticed another pair of shoes on the floor mat.

"Hey, mom, whose shoes are these? Do we have a visitor or something?"

Izuku's mom looked at Izuku wearing a big smile. "Yes, there is somebody here! Why don't you walk into the kitchen and find out!"

Izuku was confused, not because his mother was acting strange, but because they almost never have a visitor. Izuku slowly walked into the kitchen, each footstep making a subtle creaking noise on the hardwood floor. He finally approached the entrance to the kitchen with somebody washing the dishes. The stranger wore a purple hoodie, with jeans, and purple sneakers. Izuku was befuddled; never in his life had he seen or heard mention of this stranger. Maybe a relative, someone his mom knew? It seemed like an eternity before Izuku finally dared to ask the stranger who they were.

"Um…..hello…..wh….who are you?"

The stranger turned around and was none other than Son Gohan. "Hey, what's up? You must be Izuku. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Gohan." Gohan did a polite bow in respect. After it was over Gohan lifted his head and made direct eye contact with Izuku. "Hey, haven't I seen you before?" Gohan thought about it along with Izuku who felt the same way. In an instant both simultaneously yelled at each other.

"It's you!"

Izuku rushed up to Gohan, bowing continuously. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Um, no problem?", said Gohan has he gave his characteristic laugh and smile.

"If it weren't for you, Ka-chan would've been strangled to death by that awful villain. You're a hero! But more importantly…" Izuku runs up to Gohan. Gohan was startled by this and took a step back.

"Tell me, what kind of quirk do you have?! Are you a sidekick, do you go to U.A.!? Do you live around here or are you just a visitor?! Just who are you!? To think a quirk like yours exists?!"

 _(Izuku starts mumbling in the background)_

"Gosh, I guess all the people around here are fascinated by the quirk things they keep mentioning? Just goes to show how little I know about this world. Um, well if you wanted to know what my name is, its Son Gohan."

"Son Gohan huh? That's a strange name, I've never heard someone use food as a person's name before." Izuku began to be lost in thought until Gohan asked him a question.

"If I don't mind asking, what are these quirks you guys have been talking about? Everyone I've seen all day keeps asking me what type of quirk I have? Is it some colloquialism I don't understand or something?"

Izuku and his mother both looked stunned, not believing what just came out of Gohan's mouth. "You don't know what a quirk is!? That's impossible! Surely, you've at least heard of a quirk? Haven't you ever wondered what your powers were?"

"Well, I know what my powers are, but I've sure never heard anybody call them a quirk before. If you wouldn't mind me asking, could you give me a rundown of just what these quirks are and where they came from?"

Both Izuku and his mom shrugged, and Izuku agreed to give Gohan a brief, but detailed history of the origins of quirks.

 _(About 30 minutes later)_

"So, to sum up, everything I've said, quirks are abilities people are born with ever since the incident in Quig Quig, China. Chaos ensued because of people misusing their powers, and that's why heroes showed up. Quirks have become a mainstay in society, and now heroes are about as common seeing a police officer on the street, and if you want to make it big, the best thing to do is it to become a hero. I have always dreamt of becoming the #1 hero just like my idol All Might. In fact, I am going to try to attend U.A. High this winter and see if I have what it takes to become a hero!"

Gohan took everything in that Izuku said, absolutely astounded at what he just heard. "Wow, I that's awesome! To think there are superheroes in this world? I wished where I came from was as interesting. I mean we have everybody, including my dad and me, but that's only a small group of people. Way Cool!"

"Well, I did want to ask you something. Where is it that you exactly come from?" Gohan tried to think of an excuse. He didn't want his cover to be blown, but he supposed telling only Izuku wouldn't be so bad since this wasn't even his world.

"It's hard to explain. I'm from Earth…..just technically not this Earth?"

Izuku looked dumbfounded at Gohan for a moment before asking, "What do you mean not from this Earth?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure myself? All I know is that I was transported here from my homeworld. You see, one of my Dad's old friends was a scientist, and our families were close. I went over to her house to check out one of the new inventions that she was working on. When I went over there, she had a teleporter of some kind that she was working as well, and I wanted to step inside and see for myself. Everything was going great, but for some reason, I can't explain, the teleporter turned on, and I got sucked in. Next thing you know, I fell from the sky and landed on a car. It was bizarre." Gohan became lost in thought, spacing out over the events that just took place recently.

"Um….I don't know if I should believe you? I mean, I've heard some weird stories, but scientists, teleportation, other worlds, it seems kind of….I don't know…..extraordinary I guess?"

"Well, I don't know what else to tell you? That's what happened, and I have no reason to lie to you."

"Oh….well I suppose so? But that still doesn't explain your weird powers."

"My powers aren't because of some quirk or something. Gohan lifts his hand up and opens his palm. My power draws from Ki or life energy. A ball of energy forms in his hand. People, the trees, the grass, animals, every living being on the planet possesses this energy."

"So, did you inherit this ability or something. How do you use it?"

"Yes and no. I may have been talented, but I would have never gotten this far without my friends or training. Ever since I was little, my father and the rest of my friends have always been involved in battles to protect the planet. Because of that, I needed to become strong like my dad was. Over the years my power grew and with that came greater threats. Just recently I was in a battle to save the Earth. It was…"

Gohan's eyes started to water up because of him thinking about his dad.

"Hey Gohan, are you doing alright?"

Gohan got out of his trance and wiped the tears out of his eyes. Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about me.

"So back to what we were talking about. Wait, you're saying that you trained for this?"

"Yeah! Anybody can do it as long as they have the proper training!"

"I see, that's so cool! Your powers have so many implications, not to mention everyone can use them, they're much more versatile than the powers we have here!"

Gohan blushed while rubbing the back of his head. "I guess?"

Izuku's mom butts in, also having some questions for Gohan. "So Gohan, have you thought about what you're going to do now that you are here?"

Gohan thought about what Mrs. Midoriya said.

"Well, I haven't thought about that yet? Because I haven't found a way to get back home yet, I'm stuck here for awhile. I guess I would try to become a hero?"

Izuku and his mother were excited by this revelation. "That's awesome! You'll have to come training with me and All Might at the beach two days from now."

Gohan nodded his head in agreement. "All right."

 _(Two days later)_

Izuku and Gohan arrive at the beach. "We're here!"

Gohan looks around at the beach, it was littered with trash and looked run-down. "Wow! Man, this beach could sure use some cleaning."

Both boys stood staring at the beach for a second before a familiar voice came behind them. "Well hello, young Midoriya."

All Might, it's you!

Yes, I am he—bleehh! All Might cough up blood and transforms back into his frail form.

Izuku screams at this, still not used to the sight of his hero coughing up blood.

Gohan on the other hand, went over to All Might, concerned about his physical condition. "Sir, are you ok? Do you need medical attention?"

"No, I'm fine, just an old injury acting up is a—Wait! Who is this young man standing next to you?! All Might pulls Izuku in to talk to him in private. Young Midoriya, I thought I made it clear that I didn't want anybody to see us together, nonetheless see my true form. What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, this is someone I think you'll want to meet. Hey Gohan, why don't you introduce yourself to All Might."

Gohan walks up and introduces himself to All Might. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Gohan bowed to All Might greeting the #1 hero politely.

"That voice?! It sounds familiar, like that kid that saved everyone two days ago? But that kid had blonde hair; it couldn't be? An image of the blond boy's face is superimposed on Gohan's as All Might remembers—wait! You're the kid from earlier! It is you!"

"Gohan lifted his head and gave a big smile. Yeah, it's me all right!"

"Oh man, I hardly even recognized you without the blonde hair! Kid, I wanted to thank you for saving everyone there. If it wasn't for you, lots of people could've gotten injured, or worse."

Gohan blushed, "No need to thank me, sir."

"Izuku, could you give us a moment of privacy?"

"Oh sure.", Izuku walked off to the beach front and did some stretches, while All Might talked to Gohan.

"Listen, kid, I have seen some interesting things in my time, but I know there's something fishy going on here. Of all the quirks I've witnessed, I've never seen a quirk that could do what you did. I can tell you're hiding something. Who are you?"

Gohan stood there for a moment, impressed by All Might's skills of deduction. "If you promise not to tell anybody, I will tell you everything you need to know."

All Might smiled and nodded his head. "Ok."

 _(Gohan went on to describe everything to All Might. Talking about his father's origin, to when he was just a child against getting kidnapped by Raditz, fighting against the Saiyans, going to planet Namek, facing off against the androids and then finally going up against and defeating Cell.)_

"And that's everything that happened up until this point."

"I see…..well…that's an incredible story young man. I am sorry to hear about your father. He seemed like a great man; he may have been a great hero if he lived here."

"Thank you!"

"However, I want to know what you're going to do here since you're marooned in this world for now?"

"I told Izuku that was probably going to stay here until I could figure out a way to get home. I think my best option would be to become a hero."

"Interesting...could I ask you how old you are?"

"Ah yes, I am fourteen years old sir."

"Fourteen, I see. How long have you been fourteen?"

"Since May 11th of last year."

"Excellent! Your just at the age where you would sign up to attend advance hero course lessons at U.A." All Might walks the other way for a moment before stopping and looking over at the beach.

"I could immediately recommend you become a hero. It seems like you could handle yourself and you appear to have great strength. However, just because you have great power, doesn't mean you have to tools to properly utilize it. In this world, everything's much different than the place you described to me. They're rules and regulations that must be abided to prevent everyone from using their powers without restrictions."

All Might turns back around and faces Gohan. "I should turn you in for using your powers without a hero's license. However, because it was your first time here and you didn't know, I'll let it slide."

Gohan nodded his head in agreement. "That sounds reasonable."

"Also, from what you've told me, you seem to be an avid practitioner of martial arts?

"Yes, that's correct sir."

"Hmmm, well then, after young Midoriya cleans up the beach, I wouldn't mind testing your abilities myself if that isn't too much to ask?"

Gohan agreed and smiled. "Sure, when will we do this?"

"Tonight, when young Midoriya heads home, we'll go out to the forest far away from the city, so we don't draw attention. I'll make sure to tell him you're going to be gone a little bit late."

"I'm fine with that."

"Good, in the meantime you can watch if you'd like, but I'd know that probably would bore you. Here…." All Might pulls out some money. "You can use this money to go buy some food, and explore around if you want or something, just make sure not to get involved in any trouble, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, I must attend to young Midoriya's training."

Gohan turns the other way and floats off to another part of the city, and All Might walks up to Midoriya. "Alright kid, are you ready for your training?"

"Yes!"

 _(Scene changes to Izuku struggling to pull a fridge)_

"Hey, hey, hey, Its cozy up on this fridge. You know people move these every day. If you really want to become a hero, you should at least be able to move a simple fridge."

"Yeah, but there is at least another 600 pounds on top of the fridge."

"Nah, I'm at least 560 these days. Having basically no stomach really makes you lose some weight."

"Ok, but why am I moving trash across the beach anyway?"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Take a look at yourself; you're not even close to my power!", said All Might as he took pictures of Izuku with his phone."

Izuku drops to the ground, utterly shattered by what All Might said. "But….but….I thought you said I was worthy!?"

"No, I'm talking about your weak body."

"Euh, what do you mean?"

"My quirk One For All is a lot to handle! If you don't have the strength to handle it, you could die! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Izuku comically looks at All Might. "I don't think that's a laughing matter?" Izuku finally gets up and brushes himself off, finally realizing the purpose of All Might's training. "So, wait, this whole thing is actually a hardcore gym workout in preparation for my training?"

"Correct! However, I did some online research yesterday. I found out that this part of the beach used to be beautiful. So, I put two and two together and figured your training could be to move this junk out of the beach."

Izuku gets up from where he was standing and looks out at the beach. "Yeah, because of the current, all the trash ends up here. Because of that, people take advantage of it and dump their trash here. That's why nobody uses this beach anymore."

"You know back in the day heroes weren't so much a profession instead of just helping the community, even if the job was boring," said All Might as he crushes a fridge with his bare hands. "But these days, things have changed. So, I thought, what a better way then to teach you a real hero's work than to do your civic duty. This young man will be your first step to becoming a great hero!"

"But, there's so much, that's impossible!?"

"Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A. right?"

"Well yeah, of course, you went there, so it must be the best school around right? It's a long shot, but still, I'm going to shoot for the moon at U.A.!"

"You've got a lot of spirit fanboy! But as I mentioned before, heroing isn't easy to do without a quirk. It's not fair, but that's the reality. U.A. is the hardest hero course to get into, so that means…."

"I have to get my body ready, super quick. U.A.'s exam is in 10 months, so I have to be fast."

"Not to worry kid, I've got you covered. I've got a whole comprehensive list of lifts and diet plans. Its patented to make you strong."

"That's great! But what about Gohan?"

"Honestly, young Gohan is already at the point where he doesn't need personal training, not to mention he knows martial arts. So instead of him staying here, I sent him out with money to explore the city; get him to learn the area around here."

"I see, so I'll be alone for this."

"Yes, but you shouldn't be worried about

that.

"This training is going to be super hard, so are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah! I have to work harder than anybody else! So, I'm prepared to do this!"

 _(And just like that, I began ten months of absolute hell.)_

"Well young Midoriya, I think your training is done for tonight. Why don't you head on home, I've got some things to take care of.

"Oh, ok see you tomorrow.", said Izuku as he turned around from the beach and headed on home.

"Good, I think young Gohan should be arriving about now."

"Hey, Mr. All Might sir I'm back.", said Gohan as he ran over to where All Might was standing.

"Hello, young Gohan! How was your trip around town? Did you use the money I gave you?"

"Yeah, I went all over exploring everything I could. I used the money to get some food at a restaurant; it was delicious!"

"Good! Now that that's out of the way, I think its time we went out to test your powers."

"Um...well sir, you said we were going somewhere far away, where is this place that we're going to?"

"Ah, yes. I've picked a spot about 40 miles North from here in a secluded area. It might take a little bit. I do remember you being able to fly. Are you up to it?"

"Yes, sir."

"By the way, you don't have to be so formal all the time. Loosen up a bit. Just call me All Might."

"Ok, mr….uh, I mean All Might."

All Might jumps off into the air at breakneck speeds and says, "Well then, I guess we're off." It took about a solid second, but after All Might immediately jumped, Gohan flew into the air right past him

"Holy Crap." Gohan breaks the sound barrier in an instant and appears to achieve speeds of almost relativistic proportions. "Jesus! Just how fast is this kid!?"

 _(About 7 minutes later)_

"I'm here!" All Might said this as he was panting from pushing himself to get there as quick as he could. He looked over at Gohan just sitting out in the open with no visible sign of him being tired.

"Oh, hey it's you! I've been waiting for about 7 minutes. Where have you been?"

"All Might began to look at Gohan in awe. He casually asks me where I've been. And 7 minutes!? That means he must have arrived there instantly? Just what the hell is this kid?!"

All Might walks over to Gohan. "Well, I'm impressed, young man. I've never seen anybody as quick as you. Not even I could have pulled that off. Now, let's see if you have the strength and the guts to back up that speed of yours."

Gohan got up from where he was sitting and began to stretch. "All right I think I'm ready. I'm good to go!"

"Good, let's see what you got!"

All Might and Gohan prepare themselves for the ensuing spar. Gohan readies himself in his classic Demon Stance, while All Might simply raises his dukes.

All Might throws a punch at Gohan and yells, "Texas Smaaassshhh!" at the top of his lungs.

The punch seems to connect with Gohan. However, All Might looks at the spot Gohan was at with Gohan seemingly taking the punch to the face with no visible damage.

"Why didn't that do anything? I know that punch wasn't at full steam, but still, that at least should have given him a scratch? Also, my hand, it feels like I just punched titanium. This kid...he's amazing! It seems like I'm going to have to turn it up a notch!"

All Might increased his speed and strength firing a barrage of punches at Gohan. Gohan moved from his spot by All Mights increased power, but he still effortlessly dodged All Mights advances.

After about a minute of All Might firing punches at Gohan, nothing seemed to change as Gohan shrugged off everything All Might threw at him. Because of this, Gohan got tired of waiting and knew All Might wasn't fighting at full strength. "I know your holding back, and you don't want to hurt me but its fine. I want to see you at your 100% power. No holding back!"

"I see, well I honestly wasn't sure if you could handle it t first, but know I think you can take it, so I'll oblige you."

All Might then surprise attacked Gohan by giving him a blow to the side of his right cheek.

Gohan flew back into the tree, and the force of All Might's attack blew a hurricane of wind destroying the surrounding area.

All Might drew back thinking, "Mhmm, maybe I went a little bit hard on him?" However, All Might was in for a shock.

Gohan got up from where he was standing with basically not a scratch on him. "Man, that was a good punch. The force behind that it wasn't half bad."

All Might looked at Gohan with disbelief. "I can't believe he just brushed that off?! That was my 100% power punch! I can think of maybe only a few people who get through that, however….Well, young man, I seemed to have figured out something interesting about your power."

Oh, what's that?"

"You may have tremendous strength, but you're just like any ordinary fighter. When you're prepared, your battle prowess, instinct, and all your senses, combined with your strength make you an almost unbeatable opponent. But when your guards down, you're vulnerable to attack, and that is your weakness.

Gohan looked surprised at All Might, "I'm impressed that you figured that out. However, I don't intend to slip up again. Honestly, I've been holding back pretty heavily, and I think I'll get serious."

A white aura then appeared around Gohan as he powered up. The ground started to shake, and pieces of rock began to float into the air.

As this happened, the Earth shook like a magnitude 10 Earthquake, and the effects could be felt all across Japan.

"This kid, it feels like the entire planet is going to fall apart!"

Gohan stopped his powering up, and the rocks fell.

Gohan then vanished and delivered a devastating blow to All Mights sternum.

All Might could feel the punch surge through his entire being, his bones nearly breaking from the impact. To All Might, it felt like a mountain just dropped right on top of him. When Gohan stepped back and removed his fist, All Might collapsed to the ground in pain.

Gohan realized what happened and ran up to All Might to see if he was hurt.

"All Might are you ok?"

"Wham! All Might stood up and threw a punch into Gohan's solar plexus, and he dropped to the ground.

"Well, I can honestly say that you're much stronger than me," said All Might as he reverted to his true form. "However, you hesitate too much, you're overconfident in your abilities, and your much to easygoing. Villains will take every opportunity they can to strike you down, and you must be vigilant enough not to get caught. Even then, just because you're powerful, doesn't mean you can't be deceived. Many quirks don't rely on strength, but cunning as well. Even the most seasoned of fighters can be caught off guard if they don't know their opponent's abilities and tactics. Always remember that."

Gohan got up from where he was, thinking of how amazing All Might's resourcefulness was. "He honestly reminds me of Piccolo with his strategies and advice. I'm starting to be amazed by him. Gohan got up from where he was standing and brushed himself off. "Thank you for allowing me to spar with you, sir!"

"I thought I told you to call me Al-...never mind. Anyhow, I think we've had enough for today. Why don't you head home and get some rest?"

"Alright, I'll see you later.

"Gohan headed home and flew off into the distance.

When Gohan could no longer be seen, All Might fell to the ground and landed on one knee. He began to cough up blood. "Man, that kid's punch was ridiculous. I've never felt anything like it. That kid is sure something, and he'll definitely make a great hero. Still, he has a while to go before he knows all the ins and outs of being a hero, but I'm sure he'll be a force to be reckoned with someday."

 _(Scene changes to the next day with Izuku training)_

Izuku makes grunting noises as he tries his hardest to move a group of lockers.

"C'mon put your back into it Midoriya. These lockers aren't going to move themselves."

Izuku rolls a tire along the ground as All Might said this.

"I'm using different muscle groups depending on the size and the shape of the trash I'm hauling."

"C'mon! C'mon! Move it! The clock is ticking, and ten months will be over before you know it!

Izuku falls to the ground, collapsing from exhaustion.

"Don't you fall, it's time to go beyond!"

 _(Aldera Junior High)_

"You see, with the appearance of heroes, the villains have become less active."

"So tired, but I got to focus."

(Proposed Independent Training Menus)

"It would be better if I could finish cleaning up a week before the exams. It means I only have 294 days left. If I take recovery periods into account, assuming I'll be resting two days between each hard workout, that gives me about 98 days of actual training. To keep it most efficient I could do five hours every morning and night."

 _(Izuku begins to mumble incoherently)_

"Hey Midoriya," the teachers hand knocks on Midoriya's head.

"I know you had a run-in with a villain but pull yourself together kid. If you really want to get into U.A., you might actually have to know something."

"Oh right, I've got to study too."

(Classmates begin to laugh at Midoriya)

 _(Midoriya has a training montage.)_

Midoriya is running with All Might, training by carrying a heavy safe. He then collapses to the ground. "Hey, hey, look alive kid, you've only got three months left. What, you're going to give up after all of this work you are gonna flush it down the toilet and take it easy."

Midoriya tries to get up

"You're overworked. The Aim to Pass American Dream Plan was made with your body in mind. It was fine-tuned to make sure your progress was swift but manageable, which means, you haven't been sticking to it. Your overdoing things, that's going to have the opposite effect on you on what we want."

"I have to work harder, or I won't stand a chance against the other applicants. I don't just want to get into U.A.; I want to excel. I want to be like you. I want to be the greatest hero in the world, so I'll keep on trying until I've got what it takes to do that!"

"All Might has a flashback. I want people to see my fearless smile. That's why I want to be just like you!"

"I've got to hand it to the kid. He's given a lot of thought to the future. That fighting spirit is what I like about you fanboy. It serves you well. I do get your concerns. That said, now's not the time to go and rush progress. Fear not, I can get you back on track. Leave it to this old man to adjust your plan."

"You're not an old man All Might."

All Might laughs, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

 _(February 26)_

"And suddenly, it was the morning of the exam."

All Might walked up to the sight of Izuku screaming on top of a pile of trash

"Aahhhhh!"

"Hey, hey, holy crap kid, you even cleaned up outside the area you were supposed to. Seriously, there's not one speck of trash left on this beach. Only a few minutes to spare, but you exceeded my expectations. Holy Stinking Supercrap!"

All Might catches a tired Midoriya, "Excellent work!"

"I finished everything All Might. I did it, do you think I'm ready now?"

"Yeah, you did good kid. I've got to say; I'm impressed. I knew you had it in you, but this is beyond. Look at this."

"Um, what is it?"

"It's you crying, ten months ago. All Might smiles. Look how far you've come; such improvement. There's still a long road ahead of you before you can inherit my full power son. But its starting to look like you can do it."

"All Might? Do I deserve this? Are you sure? You put so much time and energy into helping me. How did I end up so lucky?"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Are you really worried about that after all of these months? It was all your hard work that did this, not mine. Now, for you reward Izuku Midoriya."

"Yes, sir!"

"Someone told me this once. There's a difference between being lucky and deserving. Ones an accident, the other a reward. Never get the two confused. Take that to heart young man. This gift, you earned it with your own valiant efforts."

 _("And so, I held out my weak, quirkless hands and grabbed the future.")_

"Eat this!"

Izuku looks shocked, "Uh?"

"To inherit some of my power, you've got to swallow my DNA, that's how it works."

"This isn't exactly how I imagined it!"

"C'mon there's no time. You'll be late for the exam. Eat!"

"Ah!"

"Eat!"

"Ah!"

"Eeeeaaaattttt!"

"Aahhhhh!"

 _("8:40 a.m.- The same day.")_

"Phew, made it just in time."

"Oh, hey Midoriya! Over here it's Gohan!"

"Gohan is that you?! Where have you been?! Man, you look so much different, your hair is much longer."

"Didn't you mother tell you? I went out to the forest to train for ten months. Must she have forgotten to mention it? But yes, I couldn't get a haircut in time. I barely made it back to your place to shower, grab some clothes, and get something to eat. So, how was All Might's training?"

Midoriya thought about what just happened earlier this morning, "Well, I guess…."

"Eat! Eat! Eat!"

"I guess it was alright?"

"That's good."

"The only issue I had was that I was so worried about missing the exam that I didn't get to test out my new powers."

A familiar voice was heard behind Gohan and Izuku, "Stupid Deku!"

"Ka-chan?!"

"Get out of my way now before I set you on fire!"

"Hey, good morning. How are you? Let's both do our best out there ok? Good luck!'

"Hey, who's your friend here? Another nerd I'll have to deal with?"

Gohan bowed in front of Ka-Chan, "My name's Son Gohan, it's good to meet you."

Bakugou just turned the other way without caring, "So, it is another nerd, great."

Other people see Bakugou and begin talking about him. "I think that's the kid who withstood the sludge villain; his name is Bakugou right? Yeah, he's the real deal."

The kid's look over at Gohan, "Hey, doesn't that other kid look like the one that saved everyone from the sludge villain? Yeah?! He does look like the kid?!"

Gohan started to sweat profusely, worried about his cover being blown, "Oh, no!"

"Nah, the kid who saved everyone had blonde hair. Besides, that kid over there doesn't even look that special, so there's no way it's him."

Gohan was relieved that they didn't figure it out, "Phew, that was a close one!"

Izuku began to think to himself, "Ever since that day, Ka-Chan's been taking it easy on me. I guess I just became scared out of habit?" Izuku raised his head and found his resolve, "But I'm not defenseless anymore. Yeah, I have to remember all that work I put in. Thanks to All Might, I'm actually going to be a hero!'

Izuku trips over himself, "Or I'll just die!"

Izuku almost falls to the ground before getting caught by a brown-haired girl. "Eh, are you ok?"

Izuku starts to struggle and stands up eyes bulging

"I stopped with my quirk; I'm sorry I didn't ask first. But I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you. Isn't this all like way nerve-racking?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Oh, hey who's your friend here?"

Gohan smiled and introduced himself, "My name is Son Gohan nice to meet you."

"The girl shook Gohan's hand and smiled."

"It's nice to meet you Gohan."

"Well, I guess I'll see you both inside, bye."

Holy Woah, I just talked to a girl (Didn't actually talk)

"Um? Izuku are you doing alright?"

Izuku kept staring at the girl as she left.

 _(U.A. High School Hero Course Exam Orientation)_

"What's up U.A. candidates?! Thanks for tuning into me, the school DJ. C'mon let me here you!"

 _(Silence)_

"Kepin it mellow, huh? That's fine; I'll skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how the practical exams are going to go down ok?"

Are you ready!?

 _(Silence)_

"Oh my gosh, it's the voice hero present mic so cool!"

Gohan did a sweat drop while rubbing the back of his head.

"I listen to his radio show every day of the week. It's so crazy nuts that all the U.A. teachers are pros!"

Bakugou looks at Izuku, "Will you shut up?"

"Like your application said, you rockin boys and girls will be conducting 10-minute mock battles in a super hip urban setting!"

"After I drop the mic here, you'll be heading to your specified battle centers sound good!"

"There splitting us up, so we can't work with our friends."

"Yeah, are examiney numbers are one after the other."

"Get your eyes off of my card! Damn, I was really looking forward to crushing you!"

"Hey Gohan, what's your number?

"It's 2235, Battle Center C."

"Mhmm, that stinks. I was hoping we could have taken the exam together."

"Yeah."

"Hey Deku, how do you two losers know each other?"

"Oh, well, you see…."

"We're distant cousins. I'm from pretty far away place."

"I see, now I get why both of your look like absolute nerds."

Izuku whispered to Gohan, "Nice save Gohan!"

Gohan gave Izuku a big thumbs up.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Let's check out your targets. There are three types of villains in every battle center! You'll earn points based on your level of difficulty! So better chose wisely. Your goal in this trial is to use your quirk to raise your score to shred these villains like a mid-song guitar solo! But check it, make sure you keep things heroic! Attacking other examinees is a big no-no at U.A. you dig?"

A stranger stood up in the crowd, "Excuse me sir, but I have a question?"

"Hit me!"

"On the printout, you've listed four types of villains, not three. In due respect, if this is an error on official U.A. materials, it is shameful. We are exemplementary students; we expect the best from Japan's most notable school, a mistake such as this won't do. Additionally, you with the unkempt hair."

Izuku points to himself.

"You've been muttering this entire time, stop that. If you can't bother to stop that, then leave. You're distracting the rest of us. That goes for your friend too."

Izuku looked embarrassed while Gohan scratches the back of his head. "Sorry."

 _(People laugh in the background.)_

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Examinee #7111, thanks for calling in with your request. The fourth villain type is worth 0 points. That guy's just an obstacle we will be throwing in your way. There's one in every battle center. Think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid. It's not that it can be beaten, there's kinda no point. I recommend my listeners at the top of the charts not bother with it.

"Thank you very much! Please continue."

"Oh, I get it. They're kinda like traps you have to get by in games, said a student."

"The whole things like a video game uh, said another random student.

Gohan thought to himself, "This should be relatively easy because I can fly, not to mention the robots don't look that tough. I know I'm supposed to give it my all, I just don't want to make everyone look bad."

"That's all I got for you today. I'll sign off with a little present. A sample of our school motto. As general Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, a true hero is one that overcomes life's misfortunes. Mhmm, now that's a tasty soundbite. You ready to go beyond, let's hear a Plus Ultra!" Good luck, hopefully, you just practiced more than hitting just books!"

 _(U.A. High School Hero Course Entrance Exam Battle Center B)_

"Well, this is it. Time to put ten months of training with All Might to the test!"

"Time to give it my all, I will become a hero just like I always dreamed won't let myself down!"

 _(U.A. High School Hero Course Entrance Exam Battle Center C)_

"Yeah, I'm ready to go!", Gohan does some stretches and performs some one-fingered pushups.

Oh hey, isn't that the kid from the entrance?

"Yeah, that is him."

"Man, he's ripped. Is he even a teenager?"

"I dunno, but we better watch out for him, he looks tough."

 _(U.A. High School Hero Course Entrance Exam Battle Center B)_

"I've got to wonder though, why none of these guys seemed worried? Are they just that confident in their abilities? Some of them even have special gear."

"Hey its, her the nice girl I met at the school gates. The one who kept me from falling. I should probably thank her for helping me back there."

The kid with glasses from before grabs Izuku's shoulder. "She looks like she is trying to focus on the trials ahead. What are you going to do, distract her and ruin her chances to succeed?"

"No! No! No! That's not what I'm going to do."

"Hey look, that's the guy who almost bit it out front earlier. He practically wet himself at the lecture hall."

"Dude, what a loser. But one less person to worry about I guess."

 _(Lucky)_

Everyone simultaneously said, "He's out."

"Now, let's start! Get moving! There are not countdowns in real battles! Run! Run! Run! listeners, you're wasting your time here."

"I'm already behind crap. Save some villains for me!"

 _(U.A. High School Hero Course Entrance Exam Battle Center C)_

"Well, I guess it's time to get moving!" Gohan flies off past everyone at supersonic speed."

"Holy Crap! Did everyone just see that?!"

"Yeah, that kid just flew off like a bullet!"

"What a freak!"

 _(U.A. High School Hero Course Entrance Exam Battle Center B)_

"Calm down this is fine, I have plenty of time, I'll catch up to them."

 _(Izuku Flashback)_

"Good you swallowed it."

"Yeah, but I don't feel like anything's different yet?"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Well of course not. Your body has to digest the hair first. It should kick in after two maybe three hours."

"My stomach is in knots. I still need to shower and eat something before the exam."

"You might have molded your body into a proper vessel, but you did it in a hurry, so be cautious. You haven't even taken it for a test drive yet. The physical backlash of One For All can be intense."

"Uh?"

"There's no time to go into the fine details, but take note, you've got to prepare yourself before using this quirk. So, I want you to clench your buttcheeks and yell this from the depths of your heart. Sma—"

A robot appears out of nowhere.

Target acquired Engage target

Got to dodge him, why won't my feet move. Holy Crap I'm going to die here. A blast of blue light destroys the robot. Izuku looks over to where the blue light came from.

"Got him!"

"Huh, A laser!"

"Merci Boku, we make a great team with you as my decoy. Although, I'll doubt I'll be seeing too much of you in the future. Ado!"

"What did he mean by that?"

 _("6:20 seconds left.")_

"Oh crap! C'mon I need points fast!", Izuku continuously runs until he finds all of the robots demolished.

"Her again?!", The brown-haired girl from earlier.

She lifts the robots into the air with her quirk, "Now, release. Good, that should at least be 28 points."

The guy with glasses knees a robot, "That puts me at 45."

"32 for me."

"At this rate, there won't be any enemies left. I'm gonna fail!"

 _(People Looking at a computer screen)_

"Clearly the examinees have no idea about the enemies or their locations. They have limited time, must cover a vast area, and hunt down every last target. Some use information gathering abilities to plan out strategies. While others use speed to pull ahead of their peers. Of course, remaining calm under pressure can be a huge advantage, as can pure strength and combat ability. However, there seems to be one who possess all of these traits."

 _(Scene pans to Gohan flying through the air)_

"Those are the ones who will truly succeed."

"Mhmm, I'd say this year's group looks promising. Well, there's still plenty of time before its over. The real test is yet to come. Let's see how they react."

A massive explosion erupts as a giant robot comes out of the ground.

Izuku remembers what present mic said, "Uh, isn't this a little extreme?!"

The robot punches the ground.

Now things get interesting. A person's true character is revealed when they're faced with danger.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! I still have zero points! I've got to find a villain fast!"

 _(Less than two minutes remaining!")_

"What! Two minutes! Everything All Might did for me! All that training it'll be wasted!"

"Ow! Uh."

Izuku turns around and sees the brown-haired girl struggling to get out of a pile of rubble. "She's struggling to get up."

 _(Izuku has a flashback)_

"I'm sorry I didn't ask first. I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you."

 _(Return to Present)_

Izuku see's the girl and rushes forward.

"There's no combat points awarded for taking on the humungous villain. There is an opportunity. A chance to shine. To show what you're really made of. So clench your buttcheeks kid and yell this from the depths of your heart!"

"Smaaassshhhhh!"

The robot is punched in the face and begins to crumble.

"That's right. Show who you are and embody who it means to be a hero. Nothing is nobler than self-sacrifice."

"I did it; it was just like earlier with Ka-Chan. Except now I have a quirk. If I can get up with One For All, I can get down too. Wait….I'm broken."

"I can't believe it! I took All Might's power knowing the consequences. Now I have no way to stop myself. I acted like a pro hero, but I can barely even use my powers like a sidekick. My legs and my right arm are broken. So, if I use a Detroit smash, I should be able to make it! "Aahhhhh!"

"Slap!"

Izuku floats in the air, "And release!", said the brown-haired girl as him and the girl float to the ground.

The girl then proceeds to vomit up a rainbow.

"I'm alive! That girl, she stopped my fall again. It sure seemed to take a lot out of her. But at least she doesn't look injured. That's a relief. And now…thanks to her. I still have a chance, to at least get one point before…."

 _("And that's it time's up!")_

Izuku passes out.

"Did you see that kid's attack! I didn't think he had that kind of power?!

"Me either? Looked like some kind of reinforcement type quirk, but there's something else? If he had such an amazing quirk, why didn't he snatch any points all day."

"Maybe he was trying to trick all of us."

"Jokes on him. No way he's passing with a zero score like that."

"True, but you gotta admit. That was a pretty amazing move."

"They're all missing the point. Don't they see what he did? He sacrificed everything, just to save that girl. He must've known how little time was left, how many points he needed to pass, how he was putting his life on the line, but despite those concerns, he didn't hesitate to jump. If this hadn't been an exam, then of course….I would've done the same thing! Wait, the exam judges, they saw that."

"Very nice, good work all around. Your heroes in my eyes, every one of you. Here reward yourself, have some gummies."

"Oh, uh…thanks."

"Yes, yes, don't eat them all at once ok?"

"That madam leselle, she's the heart of U.A."

"Oh, my goodness! Were you hurt this badly by your own quirk sonny? Its as if his body isn't used to handling his power at all? Give me some sugar."

 _("Old Lady")_

"Um, what's she doing?"

"You're watching a school nurse in action. The youthful heroin, Recovery Girl. Her quirk is a tre awesome boost of healing power. She is the only reason U.A. can hold these requisite exams. Look, she's saving him months of recovery time."

"All right, he'll be fine now. Anyone else injured?"

"I wonder, what if the exam has other parameters I haven't taken into account? It's possible."

Such a sweet young man. And to think that he is the one…

Well now, is anyone else injured.

Well then, maybe the exam has other parameters I didn't take into account. It's possible.

 _(People looking at a computer screen)_

"All the students seemed to do really well, said a white mouse looking creature."

"Yes, they all showed explementary traits of a hero."

"Uh, I don't believe it, look at Battle Center C"

All the pro heroes looked at a certain screen.

"Wait, what, that's impossible."

Gohan could be seen on top of a pile of robots with all the students surrounding him.

"That kid, he couldn't have."

"Yeah, it looks like he destroyed every robot there. No other student besides him has any points."

"There has to be something fishy going on here; maybe we should disqualify him?"

All Might looks at the screen and smiles, "No, that is definitely legitimate. That kid is special."

The heroes look at All Might. One with black, shaggy hair looks at him. "You can't be serious; how would anybody accomplish that feat. Do you know this kid or something?"

"Well, let's just say I had a run-in with him. He has extraordinary talents and may be the strongest candidate we've ever had."

All the heroes look back at the screen.

All Might thinks to himself, "It's almost unbelievable what that kid is capable of. If he weren't from another world, I wouldn't believe it. I just hope he always stays on the side of justice for our sake."

 _(One Week Later)_

"Izuku, snap out of it, Izuku."

"Uh?"

 _(Gohan eats' hungrily in the background.)_

"Why are you smiling at that fish? Should I be worried about you honey?"

"Oh sorry, no, I just spaced out for a minute."

"Based on my own estimates. I barely passed the written part of the exam. Not that it matters since I ended up with a big fat zero in the mock battle, not a single point. And ever since the exam, I haven't been able to get in touch with All might.

"Uh?"

"I know, waiting for the results is terrible."

"I guess?"

"No matter what, I'm proud of you, and I think you're really cool sweetie."

"Sure."

Izuku's mom looks at Gohan, "So Gohan, how'd you do on your exam."

Gohan looks at Izuku's mom with a fish in his mouth. He swallows it and says, "I think I did all right, I didn't do anything special."

"That's good."

"I didn't tell my mom about All Might or his secret. I want him to continue being the symbol of peace for everyone. The #1 hero. Besides, he trusted me. So, I'll keep my mouth shut. All Might, somehow, someway, you saw potential in me, but I failed. I let both of us down so much. I'm sorry, but I'll keep trying."

A letter! Izuku and Gohan they came! Look there! Here, your test results, they're here from U.A!

Izuku's mother is pacing back and forth.

"Booyah! I am here as a projection now! I know it's been awhile, but with great power comes great amounts of paperwork. My apologies young man. The truth is I didn't come to this city just to fight villains, your looking at the newest U.A. faculty member!

"You're seriously going to be working at U.A.?!"

"Mhmm, yes what's the matter? Who's showboating? Oh yes, I'll wrap it up, but I have to show him something first. Wait I'll have to do how many of these things?! Oh right, so, moving on. Even though you passed the written test, you got zero combat points in the practical exam. Sorry."

"I know. That's all I know, what I've been thinking about. I'm a failure!"

"Fortunately, there were other factors. But before that, I have another surprise here, a short clip for your viewing pleasure."

"Um, do you have a sec? Sorry to interrupt."

"She showed up after the exam to talk about you young man."

"Uh?"

"What did she have to say? You'll have to stay tuned to find out."

"You know that boy with the messy hair and all of the freckles, its hard to describe his face; he's kinda plain looking, doesn't really stand out or anything. I was wondering, would it be possible to give him some of my points in the exam. I heard him saying something about getting one point in which seems crazy. How could someone who took down that huge villain not have any points in the end? He would've had a better score if he hadn't stopped to help me. He saved me; I have to make it up to him. Please sir, can't you just give him my points!"

"You have a quirk now yes. But it's your actions that inspire others, and that's why I am here. You see, that's why the practical exam was not graded on combat abilities alone."

"Thanks for showing up to the station with your request. But there is no reason to give him your points. The kid made it all by his own."

"How could a hero course reject someone who made it on his own, no matter the consequences to himself. After all, that's what makes a hero and that's what my motto is all about. Training lives who would risk those for the greater good."

"So, we have rescue points. We have a panel of judges, and they award points for acts just beyond fighting villains. Izuku Midoriya, 60 rescue points! And Ochako Uraraka 45 rescue points! You both passed the exam."

"Uh, is this some kind of joke? Welcome, Izuku. You have made it. Now you're part of the hero academia!"

Izuku started to cry.

Gohan patted Izuku on the back. "Hey, that's awesome! You made it."

Izuku wiped his tears away, "Thanks Gohan."

All Might began to speak again, "Now Gohan, I knew you were staying with Izuku, so I decided to give you a message on the same device. I want to say congratulations to you outstanding performance young man! You are by far the first person in history to ever destroy every robot in the exam alone. You should be proud of yourself. The entire staff at U.A. is impressed with your work and hope to see you soon. You and Izuku both make me proud, and I hope to you both at U.A. Chow!"

Both Izuku and Gohan look at each other, "All Right!"

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I had some other things that came up, not to mention I wanted to fine tune everything. I hope you guys enjoy everything. There are some references I made in this chapter that you guys might notice, so if you see some, its not a coincidence. If there is any criticism or complaints, please voice them to me as I am trying to improve my style. Plus Ultra!**

 **P.S.: I may make an Overlord fanfic in the future and I am excited for it. I just have to get some things in the works.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Sorry folks for such the long wait. It took me hot second to make this chapter and I hope its good. I also tried formatting it a little different with lines to make it more reader friendly. As always, I hope you guys enjoy the read. Have Fun!**

A room comes into view with a large monitor in the middle. At a closer inspection, you could see names of various students in numerical order. When you looked at the very top, Son Gohan's name is in the number one position. Right below him on the number two position is Katsuki Bakugou. From the look of the room, it seems like a place judges would be sitting at.

"Check out the results from the exam!", Said a random person in the room. After the man spoke, more people began to talk.

"Wow! The first-place student had the maximum amount of rescue points and villain points. It seems the second-place student also had the maximum amount of villain points but no rescue points."

"Both of those students took down those foe villains like aces. The first one plowed through the entire course without even giving a second notice to the zero-score robot while the second one used the zero score robot to his advantage by destroying all of the smaller robots while everyone else was panicking. The second-place let them in close and used his quirk to his advantage. All in all, Both of those students are tough!"

"On the opposite end the spectrum, the 7th student had zero villain points, but had an astounding amount of rescue points."

"He and the number one student aren't the first U.A. hopefuls to take out that giant robot and it's been a while since I've seen anybody blow it away with one attack. Now that I mention it, I remember the top scoring student didn't do anything but throw a strange ball of light at it, and it disintegrate on contact. Was it fire? Plasma? I've never seen anything like it?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Is quirk must be quite interesting. But did you see the 7th place student, at what cost did he defeat the robot? Did you see how badly he injured himself? If you ask me, it's like his body isn't used to his quirk?"

Sitting in the corner of the room, a dark-haired man in black clothing with a tan scarf looks at the monitor with a stern look on his face.

* * *

 _(Dagobah Municipal Beach)_

"The night after Gohan and I opened our U.A. acceptance letter, he got in touch with us." All Might appears in front of them, and both Gohan and Izuku look ecstatic.

"Hi, All Might!", said Izuku and Gohan simultaneously.

All Might gazed over at Izuku and Gohan running right up to him. He began to cough up blood, trying to speak. "Ah?! Too loud you two!"

Behind All Might, there was a couple under a gazebo on a peer that went out into the water. Once Izuku said All Might's name out loud, they looked over trying to verify if it was him.

"Oh, what!?"

"All Might is here!?"

All Might became angry at Izuku and Gohan for being rash. "Way to blow my cover, say it wasn't me you two!"

Izuku and Gohan waved their hands in the air while saying. "Oh, we were just kidding! Nothing to see here!"

The couple then turned away and left.

"Lame!"

"I wanted an autograph!"

All three of them sighed in relief. All Might recomposed himself, and his trademark smile once again took hold. "Congrats on getting in. Especially you Gohan. That was outstanding work young man!"

Gohan blushed and scratched the back of his head while giving his characteristic grin. "Oh Geez! It wasn't a big deal. I was just trying to do the best that I could."

Izuku nodded in agreement and said, "We couldn't have done it without your help All Might!" He and Gohan gave All Might a high-five.

"Oh! Speaking of which! I didn't tell anyone at U.A. that I've been training young Midoriya or spending time with Gohan or anything."

"Mhmm?", said Gohan and Izuku confusingly.

"Really. I wasn't one of the judges, and I didn't pull any strings to make both of you pass. You two did it all on your own merit."

"Wow! Thanks All Might! It makes me feel even better knowing that my hard work paid off!"

"Yeah! It's nice to know that we didn't have any help from outside sources!", said Gohan in agreement."

"Oh yeah? I was surprised to hear that you were going to be a teacher at U.A? I was kind of wondering what brought you here all of a sudden? After all, your agency is in Minato Tokyo, and everyone knows…"

Gohan and All Might both sweat dropped at Izuku's rambling.

"Getting creepy.", Said All Might. Izuku gives a deadpan face, and Gohan laughs to the side.

"The school didn't want me telling anyone about the job until they made an official announcement. It seemed like pretty lucky timing, an easy way to find someone to inherit One For All."

* * *

 _(Flashback to All Might's first encounter with Midoriya)_

" _I was on a long hunt for a successor."_

* * *

"So that's it? He was originally planning on giving it to a U.A. student. Someone who was strong. Who already had a quirk."

Gohan looked over at Izuku. He seemed to be lost in thought. "Huh? I wonder what Izuku is thinking about? Maybe what All Might said. Now that I think about it, I wonder if All Might was searching for someone in specific to give his quirk to?" Gohan scratched his head as he pondered what Izuku thought.

"Your power completely wrecked my body, and all I did was jump and throw one punch. I can't control it. What do I do?"

"You'll learn to manage it in time. Hoping to master it right away is like asking a baby to run a marathon. You still have to go through the process of learning how to walk. It's kinda like how Gohan described his power to me."

"Huh?" Gohan was confused by All Might's statement.

* * *

 _(Several Months Earlier)_

All Might and Gohan are sitting on a table from what looks like a café. People were entering and exiting the shop while going about their daily business; It was a bustling place.

"From what I recall, you said you were from another world entirely from what you told me so far. That is correct right?"

"Yes, sir. That's correct."

"Even though you've displayed some amazing talents far beyond what I've seen of most people your age, I'm still hesitant to believe what you're saying. Other worlds….multiversal travel…..wish granting orbs. It's just a lot to take in, even at this point of knowing you so far."

"Well. I don't know what else to tell you. I'm telling the truth. I really don't have any other way to explain it to you."

All Might sat back in his chair crossed his arms; he mulled over what Gohan said, trying his best to come up with a reasonable response. "Well regardless of whether you're telling the truth or not, the one thing that I do believe is your powers being extraordinary for just a quirk. I've honestly never seen a quirk do what your powers do and are curious as to what type of power you have and how your powers work. Could you give me an explanation?"

It had been a while since Gohan had been taught the fundamentals of his powers, that being since Master piccolo had shown him. Because of this, he tried his hardest to come up with an answer that was informative, yet concise. "Well….my power comes from within. It's called Ki."

"Ki? Yeah, I've heard of it before. Honestly, I've never thought anything of it. I thought it was just a made-up concept in martial arts that was used more like a figurative explanation of things rather than literal."

"No, Ki is real, at least from where I come from. In my world, every living thing has Ki or life energy. The birds, the plants, everything that lives or breathes has an amount of it no matter how small it is."

"Well, that seems like a vague explanation. I get that it comes from all living things, but how can you tell it's there. More importantly, how do you use it."

"First and foremost, to understand Ki, you must know what Ki is and what makes it up. Specifically, Ki is made up of three parts. Genki (Vigor), Yuki (Courage), and Shoki (Mind). When all three of these are in unison, you can utilize Ki to its fullest abilities by doing things like augmenting your strength, speed, and other physical abilities. You also have to have extreme control over your body if you want to use it effectively or it won't work."

"I see…"

"Yes. There are also 2 types of Ki. There's good Ki or Genki. Good Ki is held by people who have no evil intentions. On the flipside, there's evil Ki. This is usually held by people with evil intentions, and it has a purple or pink aura.

"Well…that's good and all, but how do you know it's there? How can you tell?"

"When you finally reach the point where you can sense it, you just know it's there. It's sort of a 6th sense. Either that or you must be a species that has a natural affinity like the Saiyan race."

"Um…Saiyan race? Your race is a bunch of wild vegetable men?"

Gohan was confused by what he said for a few seconds but recognized why he thought that. "No! No! It's a completely different meaning from what it translates into our language, but let's not get mixed up with that? Back to what we were saying."

"I think I'm good on the explanation of your powers, but I want to know more about how you got here. Ya know, the whole you teleporting from another world thing?"

"You see, where I came from, I had a long-time friend who was one of my Dad's best friends that he grew up with, so we were really close. Her name is Bulma. I was going over to her house to check out an invention she created for me."

"She invented something for you? Is she a scientist or something?", said All Might mildly surprised.

"Yes. In fact, Bulma is the head of the Capsule Corporation, the leading producer of all technological products where I come from. She also happens to be the richest person in the world."

"Humm. It must be nice having a friend that you could rely on if you need to I guess."

"Yeah, she's great! But anyhow, I was going over to her house to pick up a new invention of hers' that she had wanted to give me for a while." Gohan grabbed the capsule case in his pocket and got out one of the capsules and showed it to All Might.

"Did she invent that? It doesn't seem that useful?"

"Actually, her dad invented this, and you'd be wrong to say it's useless. Inside here is the invention she gave me."

"Inside the—wait how is that possible!? That seems much too small to fit anything!?"

"Well to give you the simple version, the contents inside the capsule are basically put in their own little pocket or "capsule" dimension which is generated by this device. When you press the button." Gohan presses the button and throws the capsule to the side, and his gear came out. "The capsule pulls the materials out of the pocket dimension and throws it back into our reality."

"That's amazing!", Said All Might in an intrigued manner. To think that something this advance could exist is beyond me. That is quite impressive young man, but you still have to tell me about your trip here."

"Ah yes, my trip here. Well, you see I was going to Bulma's house when….."

( _5 minutes later_ )

"So that's basically the story of how I got here from top to bottom."

All Might had a neutral look on his face, taking in everything Gohan said. He looked at Gohan, then down to his coffee before taking a drink and setting it down and closing his eyes. There was a brief pause before he spoke again. "Well, from all that you've said and done, I think I finally believe you. What your capable of really doesn't fit with the mold around here and you seem earnest, so I have no reason to doubt you. The more I think about it, the more you just seem extraordinary."

Gohan looked at all might and smiled. "Oh really! That's great! I thought it might take some convincing to make you believe me, but I'm glad it finally worked!"

"Bzzzt!" "Bzzzt!" All Mights phone set off a notification, and All Might picked up the phone. "For the moment young Gohan, I'll ask you to keep a low profile. Seeing as you have great power, there would be plenty of people who wouldn't stop pestering you, not to mention you may attract villains."

"Ok. Thank you, sir. I hope I just don't do something to break your trust."

"Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on you just to make sure nothing happens, and, in the meantime, I want you to get prepared for school coming up."

"All right. I'll make sure to."

"Well, I have to get going now. Take care young Gohan."

* * *

"Yeah….that was a pretty long story, but I get the gist of what you're saying. Wait! You knew I was going to get hurt the entire time!?"

"Well, we were in a time crunch. But it tuned out all right. Plus now you know what you're dealing with." All Might picks up some small cans of gas. "Right now you quirk is either all or nothing. One day, you'll learn how to control your output." All Might crushes the can of gas in his hand. "Then you'll be able to adjust exactly how much power you're using."

"I just need control?"

"You're overflowing with energy at the moment. With training, your body will hold it better. Then it's yours to command."

Izuku at All Might stunned.

"Hey look it really is All Might."

"Where'd he come from?"

"Right! Now we run!"

"Uh? Ok?!"

Izuku, Gohan and All Might runoff away from the people spectating, making sure they don't get caught. "The torch I passed to you is but a small flame right now. In time, it will be kindled until you wield a raging inferno. The more powerful you become, the more you'll outshine me. Eventually, I'll retire, my job complete. That goes for you too young Gohan. Even now your power is great, but with the proper training, you'll be destined for greatness. Phew! Deep stuff Right!"

* * *

 _(April)_

Izuku was packing his bag, getting ready for school. Gohan was already ready, so he was waiting outside by the door. "Izuku, your all set?"

"Yeah."

"What about you Gohan, you got all of your things ready?" Gohan was adjusting his tie and checking on his new hairstyle (Buu Saga) to make sure it was all right.

"Yeah, Mrs. Midoriya I'm all set."

"Good!"

"Are you sure you're packed though Izuku? You didn't just pack action figures right?"

"I have everything. Now Gohan and I have to go. We don't want to be late."

"Izuku."

"What?"

Izuku's mother smiles at him and gives him a look of pride. "I'm really proud of you son." She then looked over at Gohan with him staring right at her. "I'm also really proud of you too Gohan. I'm sure your mother would be ecstatic knowing you are going to such a nice school, not to mention that you've grown and look very handsome."

Gohan looked down at the ground and blushed while scratching the side of his face.

"That day, Gohan and I began our High School career." Izuku looks embarrassingly at his mother.

"I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, take care Mrs. Midoriya."

Gohan and Izuku exited their house and walked down the stairs that led to the road. Izuku kept looking forward until he looked over at Gohan and noticed what his mother said. The first time he met Gohan he was shorter than Izuku was, but now that Izuku looked at him, he was almost 6 feet in height, about 5'11 to be exact. "Man, Gohan you've grown a huge amount in only a few months! You're almost a foot taller than what you were when I first met you!"

Gohan thought about what Izuku said while looking up at the sky, realizing what he meant. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I know what you mean. I think it actually has something to do with my dad because when he was my age, he grew about as much as I did in that time."

"Wow! That's pretty bizarre! _The more I get to know Gohan, the more interesting of a person I figure out he is._ "

* * *

( _Later in the morning at U.A._ )

" _The acceptance rate for that year was a small as it always has been. 1 out of 300 students passed the exam. 5 people got in because of recommendations and 36 because of the regular exam. We were split into two classes. 21 students in our class and 20 in the other class._ "

"Class 1-A…1-A c'mon where is it. Oh, there! Izuku and Gohan look at the door, and it is several feet higher than them. "Man this thing is huge! Are there giants here!?

"Oh wow! There must be some big students to warrant having such a huge door like this! Weird!?"

" _The most promising students in this country are waiting behind this door._ " Izuku thinks of Ilda and Bakugou. _Maybe we're in different classes? Maybe everyone in here is nice_?"

"Take your feet off of that desk now!"

"Uh?" As Izuku opened the door, the first thing he saw was Bakugou and Iida.

"It's the first day, and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin!"

"You are kidding me, right? Did your old school put a sign on every seat saying no feet allowed? Did they also have a stick up all their asses or were you born with it?"

"Just my luck.", said Izuku in a depressed tone.

Iida was stunned by Bakugou's disrespect and then tried to take a different approach. "Let's start over. I'm Tenya Ilda from the Some private academy."

"Some, uh? So you must think you're better than me. I'm going to have fun tearing you a new one."

"You would threaten me!? Your own classmate!? Are you sure you're in the right place!?"

Bakugou looks the other way annoyed at Ilda. "Huh?"

After this, Bakugou and Iida look over to where Izuku and Gohan are standing. "It's you two?" Everyone silently gasps and gazes at Izuku and Gohan while Izuku looks the other way and Gohan embarrassingly just blushes."

"Uh, hi?"

"Good morning! My name is Tenya Ilda!"

"Yeah, I know.", said Izuku giving Tenya the sign to back off.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. It is super nice to meet you.", said Izuku looking relieved.

"Midoriya. You realized there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you?" Izuku looked confused at Tenya. "You must be very perceptive. I completely misjudged you. I admit as a student your far superior than me."

Izuku sweat drops. "Um, I find that hard to believe."

Tenya then looks over at Gohan and gives him a look of awe. "You must be the person who had that outrageously high score from the entrance exam? Oh, what was your name again…Ah, what was it?" Gohan just stood and looked at Tenya confusingly. "Oh yes! Gohan! Your name is Gohan! I can't believe I forgot your name! How disrespectful!"

"Oh hey, don't worry about it. It's nice to meet you!" Gohan shook his hand and then looked over at Bakugou who looked at him, scoffed and then looked the other way. "The guy with the blonde hair really seems to have an attitude. Didn't you say you know him Izuku?"

"Yeah, that's Ka-chan. He a friend I had from middle school. He can be a bit hard to deal with at times, but he's not bad when you get to know him."

"Hey, I recognize that messed up hair! Falling boy!" A familiar voice came up behind the trio unexpectedly.

Izuku turns around, and his cheeks turn bright red. Ochako talks to him as he thinks to himself. " _Oh my gosh, it's that nice girl who talked to me. She looks good in that uniform_."

"Yeah! That punch you did was amazing!" After she said, this Izuku turned beet red. After saying that she looks over at Gohan and slightly blushes. "Oh, hey Izuku, is this your friend?"

Izuku smiles and introduces Gohan. "Yeah, this is my friend Gohan."

Gohan turns around while giving his characteristic timid smile and puts out his hand to greet her. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Gohan."

She looked at Gohan while he put out his hand and she couldn't stop looking at him. "Oh….um….h-hey its nice to meet you too!", Said Ochako nervously trying not to ogle him. She put out her hand and shook it with Gohan being oblivious to her affection.

Izuku noticed this and got a tad bit jealous so talked to her to break up the handshake. "Oh my gosh! I should probably thank you for going in and talking to him."

She stopped shaking Gohan's hand and looked at Izuku. "Uh, how'd you know about that?"

"Oh?! I….um….?"

* * *

 _(Bakugou Flashback)_

" _I can't believe we have not one, but two students heading off to U.A., and to think your one of them Midoriya. It's a miracle!"_

 _Izuku gets thrown into a back wall in an alley, and Bakugou holds him by the neck of his shirt. "What did you do to pass the exam!? You must have cheated somehow right!? I'm supposed to be the first and only student from this crappy school to get into U.A., but you had to go and screw that all up! I warned you not to apply!"_

 _Izuku grabs Bakugou by the hand. "Ka-Chan. Someone whom I look up to told me that I can become a hero. That's why I applied. That's why I'm going._

" _Uh?" Bakugou is startled by Izuku giving him a serious face._

" _Like it or not you can't stop me!"_

* * *

" _I'm going to ruin that little bastard. Right after I figured out how he got in._ "

"What do you think we're doing today besides orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like, I can't wait to meet everybody!"

"If you're here to make friends, you can just pack up your stuff now." A person in a sleeping bag appeared behind Izuku and Ochako. They turn behind them and look at him obviously startled.

"Welcome to U.A.'s hero course." The man unzips the sleeping bag and takes a drink out of a juice pouch.

All four of them think. "Uh, what is that thing?"

"It took eight seconds before you shut up. That's not going to work. Time is precious. Rational students would understand that."

"Uh, who is this guy? If he's here, he must be some kind of pro? But he looks so worn out? What's his deal?", said Izuku.

The man walked up in front of the class and stood in front of a podium. "Hello, I'm Shoto Aizawa. Your teacher."

"Uh?! Our teacher!?", said everyone collectively.

"Right, Let's get to it. Put these on and head outside." Mr. Aizawa pulls up a red, white, and blue tracksuit.

"Uh?", said everyone in the class.

* * *

 _(All Might Reading the Teacher Directory)_

" _U.A.'s course doesn't follow the normal academic path. Get the wrong homeroom teacher and life is hell._ ", thought All Might has he sat in his office.

* * *

"What? A quirk assessment test?", said everyone in unison.

"But orientation!? We're going to miss it!", said Ochako.

"If you want to make the big leagues. You can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Everyone was taken back by his statement. "Here at U.A., were not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class; however, I see fit. You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. The country is still trying to pretend that we are all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day the ministry of education will learn. Gohan you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your furthest throw with a softball when you were in junior high?"

"Um…well….?" Gohan thought about the question nervously. He'd never been in middle school before, so this was a bit of a tough question.

Mr. Aizawa noticed this and was a little annoyed with Gohan's hesitation. "Is there a problem Gohan because we are kind of wasting time."

"Well Mr. Aizawa to be honest, where I came from we never had to do a softball test, so I couldn't tell you how far I threw one beforehand."

"Well that's fine, it doesn't matter. Just try throwing it with your quirk. Anything goes just stay in the circle. Go on, you're wasting our time."

Gohan stepped into the circle and looks at the rest of the crowd then looks at the ball. _"Man, this stinks! Why do I have to be the center of attention? I guess that's what I get for getting first place. I don't want to beat everyone too badly. I'll make sure to just give a light throw. Besides I'm sure, they'll be some people who'll do way better than I will in the tests._ "

Sounds from people in the crowd could be heard. "You heard that this guy blew right through the entrance exam?"

"Yeah, I heard he set a world record in time and the number of robots he destroyed."

"Well, I want to see just how strong he is."

Bakugou looked over at Gohan with an overly pissed off look was plastered on his face. " _I don't understand what they're on about, he just looks like another extra to me. It must have been some kind of mistake, I don't understand how he could have made it._ " Bakugou took a closer look at Gohan's face before something dawned on him. " _Wait a minute! I've met him somewhere before, but where!?_ " Bakugou thought about it, then he remembered. " _It's that fucking nerd Deku was hanging out with during the entrance exam! But he looks completely different!? I don't understand, what the hell is going on!? How could he change that much in that small amount of time!? Is it his quirk or did he manage to grow that fast rapidly!? Either way it doesn't matter, I'll crush him all the same!_ "

"Any day now.", said Mr. Aizawa waiting for Gohan's throw.

"Well, here goes." Gohan wound up his pitch and put a small amount of force behind the ball.

" _I bet this fucker won't even throw it beyond 50 meters."_ Just as Bakugou said, this Gohan threw the ball. "BOOOOOMMMM!" The ball instantly broke the sound barrier, and the force behind it created an explosion with a considerable backdraft that went off behind him. The ground cracked, and pieces of rock and debris flew everywhere. Everyone had to hang on to the ground and cover their eyes lest they are flung back into the building. After the wind subsided, the ball was nowhere to be in sight. Everyone looked in Gohan's direction, and they saw that everything around Gohan was destroyed, save for a patch of ground where he was standing. Everyone's jaw was dropped, and Mr. Aizawa's eyes were bulging out of his eye sockets. It took a moment to register what just happened, and after it sunk in, Mr. Aizawa looked at his phone and realized what his score was.

All of class 1-A looked over at Gohan whom just casually glanced at them like everything was normal. Izuku's face was deadpan, and he was the first to comment on what he just saw. "Oh wow!"

Bakugou's face was stricken with that of pure awe, jealousy, and amazement. " _H…H…How's that possible!? How could any regular person throw it that far!?_ Bakugou clinched his fist. " _Deku's little nerdy friend is definitely up to something and I'm going to get the bottom of it!"_

Mr. Aizawa collected himself before he finally started to talk. "Everyone here needs to have a full grasp on their capabilities. It's the most rational way to figure out your potential." He brought up his phone, and it displayed the score. 16093.44 meters (10 miles).

Everyone gasps while looking at Gohan's score. "Holy Fucking Shit! 16000 meters are you fucking kidding me!?"

"Wow, Gohan sure is really strong! I wanna go next! This looks like fun!"

"I don't think any of us are going to beat that, but that sure gets me fired up! It's awesome that we can use our quirks like that!"

"So this looks fun uh?" Everyone looks confusingly at Mr. Aizawa. "You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's all going to be games and play time. Idiots today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately."

All might looks worriedly at something on his desk, and it turns out to be a book. "Ah crap! He got Aizawa. Midoriya's going to be singled out from the start."

After Mr. Aizawa stated the rules for the tests, Izuku immediately started to panic. "Immediate expulsion!? Eight tests!? Oh crap, not good! I can only use One For All at either zero or 100% right now. I don't have any control yet."

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs. Understand? If that's a problem, you can head home now."

"A huge test on the first day of school? What the crap am I going to do?"

"You can't send one of us home, I mean we just got here. Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair.", said Ochako

"Oh, and you think natural disasters are? Or power-hungry villains mhmm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No. The world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to try and combat that unfairness. If you want to be a pro, you'll have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years, U.A. will throw one terrible hardship after another. So go beyond. Plus Ultra style." Shoto Aizawa motions for the students to come at him. "Show me it's no mistake that you're here."

Everyone gasps while Tenya takes a drink from his water bottle. "I don't approve of this kind of hazing, but U.A.'s the top hero program. I have no choice."

" _Time to blow these nerds away!_ "

"So, now we're just wasting time by talking. Let the games begin."

"Hey, Izuku!"

Izuku notices Gohan running over to him and is a bit startled by it. "Oh, hey Gohan! That was an amazing throw you just made! I've never seen anybody do something like that before."

"Oh, really!? I barely even gave any effort on that throw? I'm just surprised that you're surprised honestly.", said Gohan as he scratched the back of his head.

Izuku looked over Gohan seriously, trying to put everything he thought about him to words as best as he could. When he thought it over, the only thing he could think of was, "Gohan, you are amazing."

Gohan bashfully brushed off his comment. "Nah, I'm not that great. I'm just doing the best that I can."

"The more I think about it, the more I begin to realize just how far ahead of me you are." Izuku clenches his hand tightly into a fist. "It just makes me feel like I'll never reach your level of power, you know."

Gohan put his hand on Izuku's shoulder and tried to reassure him as best as he could. "Hey don't worry. It took a lot of training for me to get where I am. You've only been at it for a little while, and you've shown a lot of growth. You'll only keep improving from where you are now, so just make sure to give it your all, and that's the only thing you really can do."

Gohan's words struck Izuku deep, and he smiled and finally found the resolve he needed to complete the tests. "Yeah, your right Gohan! Thanks for the pep talk, I really needed that!"

"Hey, no problem. Let's just go out there and do our best." Gohan put his fist out in front of him waiting for Izuku to reciprocate.

"Yeah let's do it!" Izuku fist bumped Gohan, and the two went on to complete the tests.

 **(Test 1: 50-meter dash)**

A sprinting track where runners compete appears. "Runners on your marks! Ready! Go!" After the gun was fired, Iida and an unknown girl raced to the finish. "Tenya Iida 3.24 seconds!"

"At 50 meters I can only get up to 3rd gear."

" _Tenya Iida is quirk engine. As you can see his legs are pretty dang fast._ "

"Well, he's definitely in his element. But speed won't help him in every test.'

"Tsuyu Asui: 5.58 seconds."

"I'll lighten up my clothes. Oh, and my clothes too." Ochako touched her clothes and her shoes, and a light came out from her hands when she touched them.

" _Ochako Uraraka her quirk zero gravity._ "

" _She can nullify the gravitational pull of anything she touches. But if she uses her power too much, she totally hurls_."

"Get set! Bang!"

"Ochako Uraraka 5.49 seconds!"

"Mashirao Ojiro 7.75 seconds!"

"Well, at least that's faster than junior high."

"Hey, let's do our best out there!", said Gohan as he smiled at Ashido."

Ashido smiled back at Gohan. "Yeah let's do our best!" Ashido looked over Gohan's body and just couldn't stop thinking about him. With all of Gohan's training over the years, he had become pretty chiseled and had the mass to look like a god. Ashido took note of this and blushed just at the sight of him. " _God he is so hot! I wonder what type of girls he's into. Knowing how good he looks, he probably gets women all the time. He probably wouldn't even notice me."_

"On your marks! Get Set! Go!" The shot was fired, and just as it went off, Gohan was already finished without anyone noticing. The camera robot seemed to be having trouble calculating the speed at which Gohan was moving. "Speed indeterminate. Closest possible answer. 1.66E-7 seconds."

Everyone's head rolled, and they gave Gohan a blank stare before everyone said out loud, "He's definitely going to be the best in the class."

"Well, it seems like we have another shining star in our class. Though I'd say, he doesn't sparkle as much as moi."

A group of students behind him looked at him in an annoyed manner. "What a tool."

"Testing the upper limits of their powers helps me assess their room for growth. It becomes clear what they can and can't do. Their true potential."

"On your marks! Get set! Go!" Bakugou and Izuku start racing against each other.

"Sometimes pro heroes have to be creative in order to succeed.", said Mr. Aizawa spectating.

Bakugou and Izuku begin to race, and just as they start to run, Bakugou throws his hands behind his body. "Burst speed!" Mini explosions set off in Bakugou's hands, and he soars off towards the finish at incredible speeds. "4.13 seconds!"

" _Katsuki Bakugou! His quirk explosion!_ "

Izuku desperately tried to compete with Bakugou, but he couldn't keep up to no avail. "7.02 seconds!"

"My power has more uses than anyone else's in this school." Izuku could be seen panting in the background, and Bakugou looked at him with disdain. "Pathetic."

After the race, Izuku had his hands on his knees and was panting profusely. He looked at himself and then looked at everyone else, noting how they didn't look very winded. "There are still seven tests. Everyone's going to be using their quirks on all of them and getting excellent results. So what do I do? I've got a ton of power but I can only use it once, and it will break me. Control that's what I need. Maybe I can focus like All Might suggested."

* * *

 _(Flashback to Izuku and All Might at Dagobah Municipal Beach)_

"You can harness One for All! It's simple! You have to feel it!"

"Can you be a little more specific!"

"So, you already know what it's like to fire on all cylinders?"

"Yeah. Like a lot of broken bones."

"No. I'm talking about the rush inside. You must have felt it coursing through you? What was it like?"

"Was it bbzzzzttt!? Or no like whoosh?! Or maybe kapow!? Or um...I know! Like an egg about to explode in a microwave!"

All Might coughs up blood and laughs. "That's pretty boring but ok! If that's the metaphor you want to go with, then lower the wattage or decrease the cooking time. Whichever one works. Keep focusing on that image of keeping the egg from exploding all right."

"I can do that!"

"You've got three weeks until school. The more you concentrate, the faster you'll learn. Control over One for All isn't going to happen, but you'll nail it one day. You just gotta keep trying."

* * *

 **(Test 2: Grip Strength)**

"Ok. Keep the egg from blowing up." Izuku has flashbacks to himself being injured. "Beep" "Beep" "Uh? (56.0 kg)."

"Wow! You hit 540 kilograms! You such a beast!"

"Yeah! Like a muscly octopus!"

"Um…..Mr. Aizawa?" Gohan's worried voice could be heard over everyone talking.

"Yes, what is it Goh—," Mr. Aizawa couldn't believe what he was seeing. In Gohan's hand was the grip strength device, but it was almost unrecognizable. The device was crushed in his hands, and you could see sparks flying out of it. However, what it said on the side was that Gohan's grip strength was 45,359.237 kilograms (100,000) pounds.

"Holy crap Gohan! That's awesome!", said Sero in an amazed tone. "It's almost unfair how strong you are!"

"Hey, it's not that big of a deal.", said Gohan in a humble tone.

 **(Test 3: Standing Long Jump)**

Yuga and Bakugou use their quirks to make it all the way to the end no problem. Izuku jumps only a few feet and lands on his face. Gohan was behind Izuku in jumping and Gohan managed to jump as far as he could, and he managed to go further than anybody.

 **(Test 4: Repeated Side Steps)**

Mineta uses his balls to bounces back and forth. Gohan then takes the stand, and he was thrown off at first because he never did it before, but then slowly figured it out and managed to move so fast he almost became invisible and he begins to panic.

 **(Test 5: Ball Throw)**

Ochako has a ball, smiles and throws it up into the air and it goes on into the sky without stopping seemingly forever. Mr. Aizawa holds up a phone, and it displays an infinity sign.

"Infinity," said everyone.

"That's insane! How's that possible?!"

"You see, I told you someone would eventually beat me at something.", said Gohan looking at Izuku.

" _This is bad. I've got to come up with some kind of a game plan. Everyone has had at least one crazy good score already. All that's left is this, the distance run, sit-ups, and seated toe touch. It's now or never. This is my best chance to use One For All._ "

"Uh, Izuku?", said Gohan in a worried tone as he saw him nervously walking up front.

"If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon he's the one going home."

"Uh? Of course, he is. He's a quirkless loser."

"Huh? He has a quirk. Do you not hear about what he did in the entrance exam?!"

"Huh?"

"Here it comes."

Mr. Aizawa's eyes shine red. Izuku throws the ball, and his quirk doesn't activate with the ball only traveling 46 meters.

Izuku gives a look of absolute horror. "Uh? What gives? I was trying to use it just now?"

"I erased your quirk. The judges for this exam were not rational enough. Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school."

"Wait you did what to my—uh? Those goggles! I know you! You can look at someone and cancel out their powers! The erasure hero Eraser head!"

"Uh? Eraser? Who's that?"

"Oh, I've heard of him. I think he works on the down-low."

"Aizawa's one of those guys who doesn't like the media because he thinks they interfere with our work and he judges celebrity heroes like me because I look good in the spotlight.", said All Might spectating Izuku from behind the building.

"You're not ready. You don't have control over your power. Were you planning to break your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your broken body?"

"No, that's not what I was trying to do-" Mr. Aizawa grabs Izuku with his scarf.

"No matter what your intentions are you'd be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know. One who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive, your worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down. Sorry Midoriya, with your power there's no way you can become a hero. I returned your impractical quirk. Take your final throw. Hurry and get it over with."

"I wonder if our teacher gave him some advice?"

"He probably told him to start packing."

"I'm here sherry."

"Wait who are you again?"

Gohan looked at Izuku, and a drop of sweat could be seen on the side of his head. " _C'mon Izuku, you can do this. I know you can._ "

"I've only got one shot at nailing this so what am I going to do?"

" _Is he going to use his quirk and have to forfeit the rest of the events like a fool or admit defeat and settle into the last place. Either way, he doesn't belong here._ "

" _I still can't control my power, but I can't just give up either. Do I let the egg explode, it might be my only shot at staying at U.A. I have to try something no matter what the consequences._ "

" _A waste of a quirk._ "

Izuku begins to throw the ball. " _Mr. Aizawa was right about what he said. If I can't control my quirk, there's no way I can ever become a hero."_

"Hey! Hey! Is he for real!?"

" _I have to work harder than anyone else here if I want to succeed. Even if I have to learn. I'll focus on what I can do right now!_ Smmasssshhh!" Izuku throws the ball, and it goes speeding off into the air. "It hurts but not as bad as before."

705.3 meters. "Mr. Aizawa." Aizawa looks up from his phone and looks at Midoriya. "You see, I'm still standing!"

"This kid."

"I was worried about you young man, but you're doing a great job. You knew you had to use One For All but not at full power or else you'd be KO'd. So you propelled the ball at the last possible second by sending the power of one for all through the tip of your index finger. This minimized the injury to your body while maximizing the throw. What the heck young Midoriya!? How did you go and get so cool!?"

"He threw it over 700 meters."

"Nice, he's finally showing us his true power!"

"But his finger appears to be broken now just like in the exam? His quirk is very odd?"

"It wasn't a very pretty throw."

"Hey, good job Midoriya! Way to go man!" Izuku looked over at Gohan and just smiled.

"What the hell was that!? If he had a quirk, he would have gotten it when we were kids? This is impossible! He's up to something."

"I'm getting to the bottom of this! Hey! Deku, you bastard, tell me how you did that or your dead!", said Bakugou as he charged Izuku while yelling at the top of his voice.

"Ahhhhh!" Izuku closed his eyes ready to take Bakugou's unbridled fury full force but was surprised when nothing happened. "Uh?" He opened his eyes to find that Mr. Aizawa restrained him and was preventing him from using his quirk.

"What!? Why the hell is your damn scarf so strong!?"

"Because it's a capture weapon made of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy. Stand down. It would be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much. It gives me serious dry eye."

"To bad. That power is amazing.", said everyone simultaneously.

" _Class One A's homeroom teacher. Shota Aizawa. He can erase the quirk of anyone he looks at, but the effect ends when he blinks._ "

"You're wasting my time now. Whoever's next can step up."

"Ouch! Is your finger ok?"

"Sure! Fine!"

"Awesome work out their Izuku!"

"Oh, thanks Gohan!"

"Until the exam he was nothing! A little bug I could crush if I wanted to!

* * *

" **Sit-ups"**

* * *

 **"Seated toe-touch."**

* * *

 **"Long-distance run."**

* * *

" _After that, I had to fight through the pain as we finished up the rest of our physical fitness tests._ "

"All Right, time to give you your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably already have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list, it's not worth going over each individual score."

" _The person ranked last is going to be expelled, and the only test I was any good at was the softball throw. Can I squeak by on that score alone? I bombed the rest of the challenges._ "

* * *

"1. Son Gohan"

"2. Momo Yaoyorozu"

"3 Shoto Todoroki"

"4 Katsuku Bakugou"

"5 "Tenya Iida

"6 Fumikage Tokoyami"

"7 Mezo Shoji"

"8 Mashirao Ojiro"

"9 Eijiro Kirishima"

"10 Mina Ashido"

"11 Ochako Uraraka"

"12 Koji Koda"

"13 Rikido Sato"

"14 Tsuyu Asui"

"15 Yuga Aoyama"

"16 Hanta Sero"

"17 Denki Kaminari"

"18 Kyoka Jiro"

"19 Toru Hagakure"

"20 Minoru Mineta"

"21 Izuku Midoriya"

* * *

"I'm in last place. I failed."

"And I was lying. No one's going home. That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it you're all in the tests." After he said this, everyone had a look of total shock on their face, most notably Izuku.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out. I'm sorry I guess I should have probably said something.", said Momo in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, you should have.", said everyone simultaneously.

"That was pretty nerve-racking huh?", said Sero

"Nah, I'm always down for a challenge.", Said Kaminari. Bakugou noticed their camaraderie and turned away in disgust

"That's it, were done for the day. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom and read it before tomorrow mornings class." Mr. Aizawa walks up to Midoriya and pulls out a piece of paper. "Midoriya take this and go have the old lady fix you up. Things are going to be tougher tomorrow when your actual training begins. Make sure your prepared."

"Oh, and Gohan."

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa?"

"I would like to have a word with you once everything is done. Is that ok?"

"Oh yeah sure, no problem." Gohan walked up to Izuku before he left. "Hey, Izuku!"

"Yeah what is it Gohan?"

"Mr. Aizawa said he wanted to have a word with me after class. You can go ahead without me, I just wanted to make sure you knew what was up."

"Oh, that's fine, go right ahead."

"Ok, thanks!" Gohan left to go talk with Mr. Aizawa with Izuku questioning the latter's motives.

" _I wonder what Mr. Aizawa wants with Gohan? Maybe he wants to talk to him about his scores? Hopefully, it's nothing bad?"_ Izuku shrugged off his worry and then headed to the nurse's office to get his finger fixed up.

Gohan and Mr. Aizawa patiently waited for everyone to leave and before long everyone had finally gone. Gohan just stood in silence, a bit nervous as to why Mr. Aizawa would want to talk to him. Before Gohan had any chance to think about it, Mr. Aizawa took the initiative and began the conversation. "Gohan, you did very well today. Honestly, you've done better than any person that's ever came to this school. You should be proud of your achievement."

Gohan gave a modest smile and bowed, "Thanks, Mr. Aizawa. I wasn't really trying to impress anybody, I was just doing what was needed to be done."

"Actually, I didn't just ask you to stay after class just to congratulate you. I have some questions I want to ask you." Gohan's smiling face turned into a stern and serious one after Aizawa's statement. "When I looked at your file, all I saw was that you made it here on recommendations. Normally this wouldn't be a problem since it is quite common for this to happen. But when I looked further into it, there was no information about you, not even in the public databooks. In conjunction with this, I tried to find any information about the quirk you possess. Surprisingly, there was no information about that either. I don't want to assume, your up to something, but I wanted to carry on with the utmost caution since that is the most rational thing to do. However, seeing as you appear to be a good kid, I thought it would be the best option to hear you out before I made any judgments."

Gohan's face didn't seem to change much, but internally he was blown away by Mr. Aizawa's sharp detective skills, and this filled him with unease because he hadn't thought this situation would come up. "Well, I uh—" Gohan became lost in thought, trying as hard as he could to come up with an alibi to not arouse suspicion. After a few brief moments of pondering, with Gohan being the bright young man that he was, he managed to come up with something that would deter Mr. Aizawa's suspicions. "Well, you see I am from a pretty remote region in Japan, Nagatoro to be exact. So that's why you probably never will find anything about me. Also, because I was out in the sticks, I never had someone put my quirk in public records."

Mr. Aizawa didn't waste time to think about it, and he immediately gave a rebuttal. "Ok, I understand that much now, but there's still the whole mystery behind your quirk. Normally, there is at least one thing that a student struggles with, regardless of how good they are. But you didn't have one thing that you were weak at. Everything that you did was off the charts, and I would just like to know more about your powers."

Another tough question was thrown Gohan's way, but thankfully this time around he had a solid answer to Mr. Aizawa's question. "Well, my quirk would just be called Superhuman. It augments all of my abilities, and it really doesn't have any drawbacks, so that's why you probably didn't see me struggle any."

Mr. Aizawa took everything Gohan said into consideration and seemed somewhat content with Gohan's answer. "All right, I'll accept your explanation. However, I'll make sure to keep an eye on you just to be sure. That's all I have to say. You're dismissed now."

"Ok thank you for trusting me," Gohan gave his proper respects and left the school grounds heading for his house. " _Holy crap, that was close! Thankfully, I did some researching on Japan in my spare time, or I'd have been toast!_ "

Mr. Aizawa then left to go home but not before a familiar voice came out of nowhere. "Aizawa that was a rotten move."

"All Might, so you were watching the whole time? Hmph, No talk shows today?"

"A rational deception. That's cute, but you're not exactly known for being light-hearted. I read your file, last year you expelled an entire class of freshman students. You have no problem kicking students out, anyone you deem unworthy. You were planning on sending last-place home. So that can only mean, you see the same kind of potential in Young Midoriya that I do."

"What is this about, it almost sounds like you've been in his corner the whole time. Isn't it a little early for you to be playing favorites. He doesn't have zero potential I admit. If that were the case, I would have sent him home straight after class without hesitation. It's cruel to keep letting a kid dream of something that will never come true."

"In your own strange way, you're a kind man Aizawa. I know that, but clearly, we are going to have us a problem."

"Oh, and by the way, I seem to notice that you were the one who recommended Son Gohan is that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"He didn't seem to be anything great at first, but he's at a level far beyond anything that I thought was capable from a boy his age. His strength is actually a bit frightening, though I sense he has a good heart. You picked a good one with that kid." Aizawa turned the other way and walked off.

" _If you only knew Aizawa, just how powerful he is, you'd come to understand just how otherworldly the boy is. Someday he and young Midoriya will be destined for greatness. I know it."_

"Uhhh! I'm so tired." A hand comes in behind Midoriya and slaps him on the back. "Oh, hey there Iida!?"

"How's the broken finger doing?"

"Oh?! It's doing fine thanks to recovery girl!"

* * *

( _Nurse's Office_ )

"Ahhhhhh!", said Izuku as he screamed in the nurse's office.

"Smooch." "Smooch."

"Uh? Wow, thanks that feels so much better? But now I suddenly feel really tired, I need a nap. My quirk stimulates the ability to heal, and healing takes energy. That's not my fault, that's just how the body works. Get too many injuries, and you'll run out of stamina, and you'll die instantaneously while healing, so be careful.

"So this can kill me!? _I can't keep relying on help from others. I have to hurry up and learn how to control my power._ "

* * *

" I was a bit concerned by Mr. Aizawa's approach to class, but I trust the school's judgment. U.A.'s is the top program. Even so, lying is downright immoral.

" _I thought Iida was really scary, but that's not it. He's just serious about school_."

"Hey wait up you two! Are you going to the station!? I'll join you guys!"

"It's her again?!"

"Oh, you're the infinity girl? I'm Ochako Uraraka. Let's see you are Tenya Iida and your name is Deku right? Midoriya?"

"Deku?"

"Yeah isn't that what Bakugou called you. During the fitness test, he said."

" _Deku you bastard._ "

"Right, well, my name's actually Izuku. Deku's the name Ka-Chan calls me to make fun of me.

"Well, that's unsportsmanlike.", said Iida in a serious tone.

"Well, I didn't realize that I'm sorry. But you know what I like Deku. It could make a great hero name. It sounds kinda cute."

"Deku it is!"

"Just like that? Weren't you saying that it was an insult."

"Paradigm shift. My whole world is upside down."

"Wait….what?"

"Hey Izuku, wait up!", Gohan came running in behind the three and managed to catch up with the group.

"Oh? Hey, Gohan it's you. So, what did Mr. Aizawa want with you?"

"Oh, nothing really. He just had a few questions to ask is all. Oh hey, it's you two from earlier today?"

"Ah yes! Hello Gohan! it is nice to meet you again!"

"Great! It's nice to meet you. And you must be Ochako Uraraka right."

Ochako slightly blushed while Gohan introduced himself. "Yeah! It's nice to meet you too Gohan! Man, you killed the tests earlier. You looked like Superman!", said Ochako as she stuck her hands up into the air and gave the impression of flying.

"I wasn't trying to impress anybody. Honestly, I probably could have done a lot better if I wanted to."

"Really, that's amazing! It's an honor to be able to study alongside someone as great as you!"

"Thanks, I guess? Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"I survived my first day at U.A. Even if I kinda failed. But you know what All Might. At least I'm making some new friends. That's gotta be a good thing right?"

"You don't have time to relax Midoriya. Not yet. The real test begins tomorrow."

" _U.A.'s hero course Curriculum. They're normal core classes like English. Then eat in the morning's_."

Present Mic was in front of the class, and he was in front of the class giving lectures. "Now, which of these four sentences contains a mistake?"

"Sooo boring.", said most of the class simultaneously.

"This really sucks.", said Bakugou in an annoyed.

"Hey everybody look alive! Grammar rules!"

" _The relative pronoun is wrong in the last sentence one._ ", thought Izuku.

Momo was about to raise her hand, but Gohan beat her to the punch before she could do anything. "Yes, you in the back! Lay it on us!"

"The relative pronoun is wrong in the last sentence Mr. Present Mic."

"Yes, that's correct! Let's give a nice shout out to Gohan for getting the answer correct!" Gohan blushed and instantly tried to hide his face. Momo was a bit flustered by Gohan's intelligence and had an agitated look on her face.

"Hmph. Fucking nerd.", said Bakugou.

" _We can buy stuff in the cafeteria, where we can buy pretty tasty stuff on the cheap_."

"White rice is the perfect comfort food isn't it?"

"Mhmm!" said Ochako with a mouthful of rice. "This is super good."

"Ahhhh!"

" _And then in the afternoon, it's finally time. Hero basic training._ "

"I am here! Coming through the door like a hero!"

"I can't believe it's really All Might."

"So, he is a teacher, this year is going to be totally awesome."

"Hey look is he wearing his silver age costume."

"I'm getting goosebumps it's so retro."

With Gohan not living in this world for long, he'd never gotten to see All Might in his hero costume, especially in person. "Uh, so that's what he looks like with his hero costume in person? Pretty cool!"

"Welcome to the most important class in U.A. High. Think of it as Heroing 101. It's here that you will learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to fight in the name of good. Let's get into it! Today's lesson! You will pull no punches!"

" _Oh geez! I thought this might come up._ ", thought Gohan with a worried look plastered on his face. " _Hopefully I can manage to pull this off with the least amount of damage possible._ "

"Fight training!", said Bakugou.

"Real combat?!", said Izuku.

"One of the keys to being a hero is looking good. These were designed based on your quirk registration forms and requests you sent in before school started."

"Woaahhhh!"

"Costumes."

"Get yourselves suited up and meet me at training ground beta.

"Yes, sir."

" _Man, I can't wait to try out this new costume Bulma gave me. I have been dying to try it out._ ", thought Gohan.

"They say that clothes make the pros ladies and gentlemen. Behold, you are the proof. Take this to heart. You are all now heroes in training. This is getting me all ramped up. You look so cool! Now shall we get started you bunch of newbies!"

* * *

( _Clothing Allowance_ )

" _I want a streamlined and versatile suit of full armor._ "

" _Something intimidating!_ "

" _Style for a man who can't stop sparkling._ "

" _Before we enrolled at U.A. high, we submitted our quirk registration forms._ "

" _Which included our physical measurements and any desired costume designs to an exclusive company designated by the school._ "

" _With all that info they designed state of the art costumes for us._ "

* * *

( _Three weeks ago_ )

"I need to go to city hall today and get my registration form for the clothing allowance! But I'm already registered as having no quirk! Oh no, what should I do!?"

"Quirk registration. Yeah, you can update that, no problem."

"It's that easy!?'

"Ah! Ah! You know how everyone's registered when they enter elementary school? Well, some people discover that their quirk isn't exactly what they thought they were. Your allowed to revise your forms once or twice until you understand your powers better. Normally they wouldn't let you change it too much, but since you had no powers before, they'd probably want you to update things. Listen just walk in there and—here! Izuku handed the phone to Gohan."

"Crap I hung up on All Might! I'll have to apologize later. Oh, hey mom!"

"Hey, Gohan, what just happened?"

"Oh, Izuku just handed the phone to me because his mom came in."

"Oh, I see, why don't you tell his mother that you need to step out for a moment."

"Yeah sure that's a good idea. Hey Mrs. Midoriya." Izuku's mother turned towards Gohan.

"Yes, what is it, sweety?"

"A teacher from school wants to talk to me. Is it ok if I step out for a minute?"

"Oh yeah sure that's fine go ahead."

"Ok, thanks!" Gohan stepped outside while Izuku talked to his mother. Afterward, his mother then diverted her attention back to Izuku.

"I'm so glad you're here! Congratulations! I'm so proud you got into U.A.!"

"Is that a costume?", asked Izuku in a surprised tone.

"I guess I might have jumped the gun a little bit."

( _Cool like All Might_ )

"I brought you food earlier, but you dozed off, and I may have happened to peak at your notebook."

"Seriously!?"

"To be honest with you I've been feeling really terrible lately about something I said to you. I felt that I might have given up on you a while back, but look at you, you persevered and kept chasing your dream like a real champion. I'm sorry Izuku, and I'll support you with everything I've got from now on."

"It's a gift from my mom. So of course, it's what I'm going to wear. It's not state of the art or flashy, but it means something to me. This is it, my hero costume."

"Hey Deku!" Ochako yelled at Izuku from over in the group of students.

"Uraraka? Ahhh!?"

"I love your costume! Not too flashy you know. I should have been more specific about what I wanted. This bodysuit is skin tight not really my style."

"I love this school!", said, Mineta, while giving a thumbs up."

All Might notices the similarities between Izuku's costume and his overall appearance and gives off an embarrassed look. "You're so obvious."

"Hey Izuku, cool costume!" Izuku looked over to where Gohan's voice was emanating from only to be shocked by his suit.

"Woah! Gohan, that suit of yours, is awesome!" Gohan's suit was the one Bulma gave him before he came to Izuku's world. It was a black, spandex looking bodysuit, with white gloves, white boots, and a matching domino mask. It showed off every contour of Gohan's body, and because of years of training, he looked ripped."

"Yeah, its pretty basic honestly. Its comfortable though and that's all that counts."

"Hey now that you have your suit on. I don't think I remember you telling me you had a mask."

"I thought you might notice. Its actually because All Might recommended it to me."

"Uh?"

* * *

( _Flashback to Gohan's Phone Call With All Might_ )

"So young Gohan, I actually wanted to talk to you about your suit. It was lucky that young Midoriya's mother came in or we probably wouldn't have gotten to talk."

"Yeah, that was pretty good timing."

"So, from what you've shown me, its just a standard combat suit with everything except the head covered?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Well, I don't wear a mask, but with the way you look I think a domino mask would suit you perfectly."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I should be able to get you one pretty cheap. I"ll ship it over to young Midoriya's house the first chance I get."

"Ok thank you, Mr. All Might."

"Just call me—yeah sure you're welcome."

* * *

"Oh, so that's why we got a package in the mail!? Pretty cool Gohan!"

"Yeah! Oh, hey Ochako is that your hero suit? Not bad!"

"Oh, thanks Gohan you too," said Ochako in an embarrassed tone. Besides Izuku and Ochako, everybody seemed to notice Gohan's outfit especially all of the girls.

" _Man he's hot_ ," thought all of the girls simultaneously.

" _Showoff_ ," thought the rest of the guys.

"Now that you're ready, its time for combat training."

"Sir"

"Oh, so that's lida under there. He looks so cool!"

"This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?"

"Not quite! I'm going to move you two steps ahead! Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However, statistically speaking run-ins with the most dastardly evildoers take place indoors. Think about it: Backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Brilliant criminals stay hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise, you'll be split up into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two on two indoor battles."

"Isn't this a little advanced?"

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield. But remember you can't just punch a robot this time you're dealing with actual people now."

"So, will you be the one deciding who wins."

"How much can we hurt the other team?"

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?"

"Are you pairing us up based on chance or comparative skill?"

"Is this cape cresheek?"

"Who am I going to be paired with?"

"I wasn't finished talking? Listen up!"

" _A script_!?", thought everyone as All Might pulled out a piece of paper from his costume.

"Listen here! A villain has stored a nuclear missile somewhere here in the facility. The heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that the good guys either have to catch the evil-doers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys win if they protect the payload or they capture the heroes."

"Sounds like a classic action movie setup.", said Izuku

"Times limited, and we'll choose teams by drawing lots."

"Isn't there a better way?", said Iida in a confused tone.

"Think about it. Pros often have to team up with other hero agencies on the spot. So maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here."

"Yes, I see! Life is a random series of events. Excuse my rudeness."

"No sweat let's draw."

* * *

"Team A (Ochako and Izuku)"

"Team B (Shoji, Gohan, and Todoroki)"

"Team C (Mineta and Yaoyorozu)"

"Team D (Bakugou and Iida)"

"Team E (Ashido and Aoyama)"

"Team F (Koda and Sato)"

"Team G (Kaminari and Jiro)"

"Team H (Tokoyami and Asui)"

"Team I (Ojiro and Hagakure)"

"Team J (Sero and Kirishima)"

* * *

"Wow, what are the chances! Were a team!", said Ochako.

"Oh my gosh, I have to make a good impression of her."

"I declare that the first two teams to fight will be D and A!"

"Team A will be the heroes. Team D will be the villains. Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch."

"Yes, sir."

"Bad guys you can go on in and get set up. In five minutes, the battle will begin, and the good guys will be let loose, and the battle will start."

"Yes, Sir."

"Young Iida, young Bakugou. The key to being successful in this challenge is to embody villainy. Think from the perspective of an evildoer."

"Got it."

"If things go too far, I'll step in."

"Understood."

"Even though this is training, it pains me to be aligned with criminal behavior. So, this is the weapon we must protect. Fake of course."

"Hey. Do you really think Deku has a quirk?"

"Mhmm? You saw how hey threw that ball? Though I think that power hurts his body. Why is it that you seem to be especially angry when it comes to Midoriya?"

" _Was he just seriously tricking me all of these years? I'm going to roast that damn nerd today_!"

"You think they expect us to memorize this buildings floor plan? It's so big? You know, All Might is just as cool in person as he is on television. I'm glad he's not threatening us with some type of punishment like Mr. Aizawa. We can relax. Ah! your sweating through your costume!"

"Uh well, its just because we're up against Ka-chan. Plus there is Iida too. We should be on our guard, who knows what they'll pull."

"Oh right! Bakugou!? He's the one who's always making fun of you."

"And he's amazing."

"He can be a real pain sure. But his strength and confidence and his ambition, not to mention his quirk. They're all so much greater than mine. But that just means, I have to do better. I refuse to lose today!"

"So, it's a fated battle between rivals!?"

"Oh! Not that I'm trying to get you wrapped up in my fight or anything!"

"Are you kidding were a team right!? Let's win this!"

"Alright! Let's begin the indoor combat training! Team A and Team D, your time starts now!"

"Pay attention kids. Think about what you would do. Young Midoriya, in this class your just another student. I'll grade you as I would anyone else. Without playing favorites."

"And just like that were in."

"Careful, there are a lot of blind spots."

" _I still have basically no control over one for all. I can't risk using it. If I did, I would probably end of killing someone. We'll just have to win with Uraraka's zero gravity and whatever I can do without a quirk. I've got to use my head. I took a lot of notes of fights indoors and tight spaces._ "

"Ahhh!", Bakugou breaks through the wall and attacks Izuku and Uraraka simultaneously.

"Uraraka you ok!?"

"I'm fine. Thanks. Ah, Deku!"

Once you looked at Izuku, you could see his mask was torn in half, and he looked a little ruffed up. "Don't worry. It is just my mask."

"What's the matter Deku? Afraid to stand up and fight me?"

"I knew you'd come at me first and figured you'd catch me by surprise."

"He almost got the jump on him.", said Kaminari.

"A sneak attack Bakugou? What kind of man pulls a cheap trick like that?", said Kirishima.

"It's a viable strategy. He's playing the part acting like a true villain would."

"It didn't work, Midoriya dodged it.", said Mina.

"Look there he goes."

"I want to hurt you so bad that they'll have to stop the fight! Just try to dodge!" Just as Bakugou said this, Midoriya managed to dodge his incoming fist, and he pivoted around it while grabbing his arm.

"Wow. Look at those moves."

" _Impossible! How'd he know? He's not that good._ "

"Ahhhhh!", said Izuku as he threw Bakugou onto the floor.

"Ka-chan you always use a big right hook to start a fight. I know because I watched you for years. I've analyzed every amazing hero even you. I wanted to learn everything I could about them. It was all in the notebook you burned and threw away. You can call me Deku, but I'm not the same helpless, defenseless kid anymore. You hear me, I've changed!"

"Deku."

"Your shaking in your boots your so scared. But you want to fight me anyway. That's why I hate you!"

 **A/N: So, if you finished reading the chapter, please tell me what you think. I know it may seem like a carbon copy, but I try to use the base model from the actual tv series to sculpt a proper crossover and I modify and redesign things as I see fit. Not only that, but I try to put myself in the characters shoes for when the dialogue is made up, and I try to say, what would they do in this situation. But that's besides the point. I am just glad that so many people wanted me to continue this story; it's very flattering! The next chapter will be all original starring the villains I set up for earlier and trust me, they are all pretty good villains. As always and a good day and have fun. Plus Ultra!**


	8. Update on Story Progress

**Authors Note**

Sorry to keep you guys in the dark, but college has been busier than I anticipated. I apologize for not keeping you guys more updated but trust me when I said I was busy. However, this doesn't mean I've been slacking at all. In fact, I have been designing 6 whole new characters of my own creation for the story with me in the progress of working on the 6th one. I've tried to make them as close to a real flushed out villains with motives and depth as an amateur such as myself could muster. It may be done, soon and I hope I can get it out sooner. I've leave some parting words which may have some indication about the characters, and you can take it as you may.

 **Trance**

 **Gecko**

 **Asphyxia**

 **Freeze**

 **Amazon**

 **?**

P.S.: In one of my earlier chapters, I mentioned I believe that I would be doing an Overlord fanfic. I do plan on keeping this promise and depending on some circumstances, it may be soonish or it may take awhile but rest assured it will happen.


End file.
